Mes fonds de tiroirs
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Yaoi : DMHP. 24 : Lie to me. Le mensonge, peutil rendre heureux ? Post tome 6.
1. 00 : Chapitre méga inutile :D

**_Suite à une fausse manoeuvre je refais ce message, lol..._**

**__**

**_Ici vous trouverez donc mes OneShots Harry/Draco ou sur Harry, ou sur Draco._**

**__**

**_Attention, Slash..._**

**__**

**_Disclaimer =W Ryry et Dray ne m'appartiennent pas... C'est bien dommage... J'espere que j'aurai pas un procès pour tout ce que je leur fait subir.... O=)_**

**__**

**_Bisous, et bonne lecture..._**


	2. 01 : Le garçon qui avait survécu

_**Kikoo !!! C'est moi en direct de la BU !!!!**_

  


_**Je viens de taper ça vite fait, je l'ai écrit en moins d'une heure, après avoir coché une trentaine de cases au hasard dans mon QCM de psycho-pathologie.... ( exam de 10h30 à 12h30, je suis sortie à 11h30 ^^)**_

  


_**Donc voilà....**_

  


  


  


_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_Tu ne le sais pas._

_Pourquoi vis-tu ? _

_Il n'y a aucune raison à cela. _

  


Ce dialogue incessant, ces paroles dans ma tête.

Je voudrais tant que tout s'arrête.

Le temps en moi semble arrêté.

Plus jamais je ne vivrai. 

  


Il y a bien longtemps que je ne souris plus. 

Bien longtemps que la lutte ne m'intéresse plus. 

À quoi bon se battre ? Pourquoi lutter ?

Finalement, l'issue de tout ceci, je la connais.

Il est le mal, rien ne sert de lutter. 

Il est le mal, et il va gagner...

  


Il a déjà vaincu mon esprit. 

Il a déjà vaincu mes anciens amis.

  


Il ne reste que moi, enfermé dans le noir.

Moi, leur tout dernier espoir. 

  


Mais je suis entouré de ténèbres, 

Et à présent, je suis si faible. 

  


_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Parce que tu as peur..._

  


J'ai perdu mon âme ce jour-là, 

Quand l'être infâme a saisi mon bras. 

Il m'a entraîné vers l'ombre.

Pourquoi autour de moi fait-il si sombre ?

Il fait froid, noir, et j'ai peur.

Je n'ai plus droit à l'erreur.

  


Jamais je n'aurais connu ce sentiment,

d'amour que l'on donne gratuitement.

On a toujours aimé en moi que mon nom.

Je me moque du « qu'en dira-t'on ? »

  


On m'a pris pour un fou, non sans raisons.

Ma folie n'a d'égal que leur déraison. 

Le garçon qui a survécu est bon a enfermer.

Plus rien ne pourra les sauver. 

  


_Pourquoi tu déraisonnes ?_

_Parce que tu n'as plus personne._

  


Ne plus vivre seul, la solitude du coeur. 

Enfin vont cesser mes malheurs. 

Demain au lever du jour ma vie, 

Vers d'autres cieux se sera enfuie.

  


Je ne veux pas que l'on ai pitié, 

Je sens ma vie comme vous tous me quitter. 

  


Vous êtes tous partis, 

Vous avez tous fui

Me laissant dans l'oubli. 

  


Sans vous, dans le noir, j'ai froid.

Sans mes amis, ce soir, je perds la foi.

  


Je ne crois plus en rien, ni au Diable, ni à Dieu.

Aucun n'existe, il n'y a que Lui et moi, si malheureux.

À l'approche de la mort, je ne ressens plus rien.

Dans cette pièce salle et sombre, elle va et vient.

  


Ma mort va venir m'épouser, 

Et pour nos noces, je partirai en fumée.

  


Des vas et viens derrière la porte, 

Mais aucun son ne me heurte.

  


Ma vie s'achève en un léger souffle, 

A jamais mon coeur souffre. 

  


Je suis gelé jusqu'aux os, et la faim tiraille

Ce qu'il me reste encore comme entrailles. 

  


La porte s'ouvre, je vois une lumière

C'est comme le bout du tunnel pour les âmes qui errent. 

Une silhouette obscurcit ma douce vision, 

Mon coeur se réchauffe, il est l'heure de l'ultime action. 

Je sais ce qu'il va faire, j'y suis prêt, 

Je veux voir ce rayon vert, m'en aller.

  


_Mourir ainsi serait trop facile pour toi_

_Tu vas vivre, et ta souffrance grandira._

  


Pire que la mort son châtiment ? 

Il me libère, mais pourquoi tant

de haine, de douleurs ? Pourquoi son sourire ?

Il ne veut pas me voir mourir, juste souffrir.

Je me retrouve dans un autre endroit, 

Tout aussi noir, et tout aussi froid, 

Où la mort règne aussi.

Je ne sais pas où je suis.

  


Je sens une odeur putride, 

Elle rôde, perfide.

Je souffre, elle approche, je sens sa main.

Pour moi, il n'y aura plus jamais de lendemains. 

  


  


*¤* FIN*¤*


	3. 02 : Les yeux ouverts

**_Les exams, source d'inspiration… pour les fanfics :D_**

****

**_Ce One Shot est très court, ouep, je sais… Mais j'en ai d'autres dans mon tiroir, vu que j'en ai écrit un autre en philo, et aussi un en psycho-physiologie, et un en psychologie générale O : )_**

****

**_Cui la, c'est les restes de la Socio…._**

****

****

**_RAR _**

****

ð **_Celinette_****_ : Bah, pour mes partiels aussi, faudra compter sur Septembre :D Et oui, le Drama et moi on s'entend très bien :D Et ouais, c'est plus marrant de taper un OS à la BU de d'approfondir sa socio … T'aurais vu le sujet aussi…_**

ð **_DW : Si, la preuve…  J'ai encore 2 ou 3 qui se planquent par là… O : )_**

ð **_Orlina_****_ : T'es aussi sérieuse que moi toi… Lol_**

ð **_Lululle_****_ : Les livres, c'est indigeste, surtout la poésie, lol… Merci miss…_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

Il lui a ouvert les yeux, ce jour-là, il l'a mis face à la vie, alors que l'autre ne voyait que la mort.

**xXx DFB xXx**

- Hey, Harry, que fais-tu là ? 

- Tu le vois Dray, Je joue.

- Tu joues ?

- Avec ma vie. 

- Allez, recule du bord de cette tour, tu me fais peur. 

- Tu es mon ami. Je le sais, et tu le sais. Alors laisse-moi. Je veux jouer une dernière fois. 

- Arrête ça ! Reste avec moi !

- Nan.

Il s'est penché dangereusement en avant. 

N'écoutant que son cœur, Draco s'est doucement avancé vers lui, l'a attrapé, tiré en arrière. 

- Laisse-moi tranquille Dray ! 

Et il fondit en larmes.

Alors le blond prit son courage à deux mains, et attrapa le visage du brun entre ses doigts, et a plongé dans son regard.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai comme ça. 

Et il a séché les larmes, bu la tristesse.

Trop surpris, Harry ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. 

Dans la poigne de fer, mais tendre, il ne disait rien.

**xXx FFB xXx**

Depuis ce jour-là, ils ne font qu'un. 

A ce moment là, ils on scellé leur destin. 

**xXx DFB xXx**

Il a séché les larmes du brun.

Larmes salées qui auraient pu avoir un goût de sang. 

Et sans mot dire, le blond a caressé les cheveux du brun. 

Sans mot dire, son visage s'est encore rapproché de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. 

D'abord interloqué, Harry ne répondit pas.

Le temps qu'il comprenne, Draco était dans les escaliers. 

**xXx FFB xXx**

Ils ont failli se rater.

Ils ont failli ne rien s'avouer.

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi attiré par la mort, Draco aurait-il agit de la sorte ? 

**xXx DFB xXx**

Il a couru après le blond, risqué de se rompre les os dans cet escalier glissant.

Il l'a rattrapé, et l'a embrassé.

- Merci.

**xXx FFB xXx**

- Merci pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

**_*¤* FIN *¤*_**

****

****

****


	4. 03 : Le vide

**_Tada_****_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Voici mossieu……………. Psychologie Générale :D_**

****

****

**_RAR : _**

****

ð **_Orlina_****_ : Lol… Moi aussi jvoudrais bien :) _**

ð **_DW_****_ : Tu trouves ? Oh bah… #^_^#  Ah oui…  DFB = Debut Floash Back… Et FFB … Ben Fin Flash Back :D_**

ð **_Lululle_****_ : Michi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

ð **_Nic_****_'_****_ : Ouh la vilaine avare qui compte ses reviews… Ouais tu m'as encore grilée, mais y a vénie qui est forte à ce jeu la aussi :D_**

****

**_*¤*_**

**Le Vide**

Le vide au-dessous de moi. 

Le vide en moi.

Le vide m'absorbe.

Il m'emprisonne. 

Ma vie s'éloigne. 

Mon cœur se fane.

Vivre, survivre …

Pourquoi ?

A quoi bon ? 

Cela ne rime a rien.

Sans amis, sans famille. 

Si, j'ai une famille… Mais quelle famille…

Mon nom force l'admiration, ou la haine. 

Sur mon passage, des murmures. 

Avec ces deux énergumènes qui me suivent sans cesse, contestant ou approuvant mes actions. 

M'ont-ils un jour seulement suivi pour moi, et non pour mon nom ?

Je sais que la réponse est non. 

Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. 

Je ne supporte plus les sarcasmes de l'autre trio d'imbéciles. 

Le vide sous mes pieds est si séduisant. Si attirant. 

J'aimerais totalement vider mon esprit, qu'enfin ici s'achève ma vie. 

Qu'enfin le monde soit soulagé de ma présence.

Ne plus voir les regards de dégoût, de haine venir de la table du fond.

Etre enfin moi-même, et plus seulement un nom. 

D'ici peu, tous m'auront oublié, comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Je ne suis qu'un poids, une gêne pour la société. 

Jeunesse entre ignorance et maltraitance m'ont conduit à cette sinistre comédie. 

J'essaie de donner le change.

On m'a toujours trouvé étrange.

Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange, mais peut-être vais-je pouvoir en devenir un… 

Le temps passe, et il y a toujours ce vide sous mes pieds. 

Ce vide qui maintenant m'appelle à lui.

Ce vide qui fait que j'ai froid.

Personne pour me rattraper, personne pour me pleurer.

La chute sera longue, mais ce que j'y gagnerai en vaut la peine.

Enfin, je serai libre. 

Libre d'être moi, loin de ces comédies, de ces mensonges. Loin de mes « amis. »

Libre de vivre sans façade.

Le vide…

Cette tour est haute, le sol est bas.

Le temps passera vite le long de la chute ?

Aurai-je le temps d'avoir mal ? 

Le temps de voir le sol se rapprocher ?

Pourquoi ces questions ? Je n'ai qu'un geste à faire et le monde m'oubliera.

Un geste à faire pour être en paix. 

Et ce geste, j'y pense depuis des mois. 

Depuis des mois je songe au vide.

Dans quelques instants je vais franchir le pas.

Dans quelques instants, plus personne ne se souviendra de Draco Malfoy. 


	5. 04 : Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Et voici Môssieur euh….. Jl'ai écrit en… euh…. Méthodologie du travail universitaire et anglais…. Ouep c'est ça…..

Hihi

RAR = MERCI à vous, mais….. 

ð Lululle : Lol ! Merci d'être au RDV ^^

ð Nic' : Pot de colle !!!!! Nan jrigole !!!! Jtadore :D

ð Les autres mais je sais plus parce que je fais de mémoire là : Merci !!!!!

*¤*

_Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme. Ni sa force_

Tu te crois fort, mais tu ne l'es pas.

Tu crois tout avoir, mais tu n'as rien.

Tu crois, mais tu te leurres. 

_Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur. Et quand il croit_

_Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix_

Croise mon regard et tu sauras, tu comprendras. 

Regarde-moi à présent, je pleure.

_Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie_

Tu as voulu être heureux, maintenant tu payes.

Le prix est lourd.

Ça en valait la peine ?

_Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce_

Tu as voulu vivre avec moi.

Mais je ne suis pas pour toi.

  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Séchant mes larmes, je te regarde t'en aller.

*¤*

  
_Sa vie elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes_

_Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin_

Ta vie n'a jamais été simple, ta vie est une lutte.

Jamais tu ne baisses ta garde.

Jamais tu ne souris.

Jamais tu ne vis. 

_A quoi peut leur servir de ce lever matin_

_Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désarmés incertains_

Chaque jour est une nouvelle épreuve pour toi.

Le matin tu te lèves sans savoir pourquoi, te demandant ce qu'il va encore t'arriver. 

_Dites ces mots ma vie et retenez vos larmes_

Ouvre les yeux, sèche tes pleurs, tu es aimé. 

  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Ne me laisse pas partir, moi qui t'aime.

*¤*

  
_Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure_

Mes larmes couleront, rougiront.

Mon âme saignera. 

Je t'aime, et je ne t'aime pas.

_Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_

Tu fais partie de moi, comme je fais partie de toi.

_Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer_

_Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés_

Je t'aime, et je te hais. 

Je te hais, et je t'adore. 

Tu m'inspires tant de choses.

Pars, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

_Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

Ces mots que je ne peux te dire, mais que je lis dans tes yeux. 

Ces maux silencieux qui me rongent. 

Jamais je n'aimerai un autre comme je t'aime.

Jamais je n'aimerai un autre que toi, Draco.

Jamais on ne sera ensemble.

  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux.

*¤*

  
_Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard_

Quand te décideras-tu à vivre ? Le jour de ta mort ?

Je t'aime encore.

_Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson_

Si nous ne pouvons être heureux ensemble, pleurons à jamais. 

Je t'aime et n'aimerai jamais un autre que toi.

_Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson_

Nos cœurs battent ensemble. Pour toujours ?

Touche-moi une dernière fois, juste une fois, avant mon départ.

_Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson_

Frisson de toi, de ta peau, de ton être, de ton regard.

_Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare_

Trop de choses nous séparent, jamais nous n'aurions du nous aimer. 

Il aurait fallu continuer à nous haïr, toi qui sers le bien, et moi qui sers le mal.

Je suis ton ennemi, mais je sèche tes pleurs. 

Tu es mon ennemi, mais pour toi j'ai peur.

  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Jamais nous n'aurions été heureux.

Adieu. 

*¤*FIN*¤*

**_Il N'y a pas d'amour heureux – George Brassens, d'après un poème de Louis Aragon_**


	6. 05 : Sombre Destin

Tada me rvla !!!!!

Vla le dernier de la serie « ecrit pendant les exams » :D

C'est un poeme ? bah ouais……

Écrit en psychophysiologie…..

*¤*

RAR

ð Celinette : Oui, c'était un H/D…. j'ai pas précisé… tss Missi d'être la miss !!!! Meme fatiguée, et même paf a cause de ma HE du OS3 :D

ð celine.s : Bah euh la c'est moi qui sais plus quoi dire….

ð Lululle : ça sert à rien, lol….

ð Nicolina : Merchi !!!!!  Vi chuis inspirée en ce moment, mais pas pour « une retenue » lol… Par contre pour les song fics…. O : )

ð Orlina : mais euh sont pas si haute que ça mes chevilles……

PUB 

ð Tous sur les fics de ma Didichou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (418299) Elle le mérite, et n'a pas la considération qu'elle mériterait, jvous jure :D

*¤*

Sombre destin que le sien,

Condamné à vivre pour les autres.

Sombre destin que le mien,

Condamné à servir un monstre.

Je ne veux pas de cette vie là.

Notre destin est écrit.

Je sens qu'il est comme moi.

Nous sommes frères d'Esprit.

Autour de nous les ténèbres jouent

Avec moi, mais contre lui.

Ils le déclarent fou,

Sa raison ne s'est pas enfuie.

La mienne parfois dérape,

J'ai envie d'aller lui en parler,

Mais son regard me happe,

Et je ne peux que m'éloigner.

Tout a toujours été écrit,

Son histoire comme la mienne,

Nous sommes frères, frères de vie,

Tant que les Ténèbres nous tiennent.

Depuis toutes ces années, 

Terreur et haine régnant, 

Nous nous sommes éloignés, 

Moi, le condamné, et lui, le Survivant.

Je devrais le détester

Pour son destin de sauveur, 

Je ne ressens qu'amitié, 

Pour notre malheur.

Cette poignée de main refusée

Quand j'étais arrogant, 

Nous l'avons enfin serrée, 

Nous sommes frères, frères de sang. 


	7. 06 : Sea of Emotions

**_Meeeeeeeeeerchi_****_ pour vos tits mots !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_RAR_**

ð **_Orlina_****__****_: Quand on veut, on peut…. Tu saurais sque j'en pense moi de ce ke j'ecris…_**

ð **_Lilabeth_****_ : Euh, merchi pr les roses, c gentils, mé chuis allergique au pollen… Une fois mon ptit copain ma offert une 20taine de roses (il mattendé ds le metro avec, tt le monde le regardé bizarrement… ah ces gens…), et jlé ai mises ds ma chambre (etudiante) ….. pi on est restés 2h ds la meme piece, a discuter, jné saigné du nez pdt 3 jours (oui, on a que discuté… roh !!!) et j'ai fini par les donner a la concierge de l'immeuble, mes roses… Enfin bref, missi pr ta review :D_**__****

ð **_Celine_****_.s_****_ : Tu trouves ? Oh bah merci….. V'la core un one shot… (chuis en train d'écouter la chanson, justement… _****It's the sea of emotioooooooooons we shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare  ….. ******

*¤*

(D)

_Lost__ in your dark eyes_

_( Perdu__ dans tes yeux sombres )_

Noyé dans ton regard, ton regard si tendre. 

Tes yeux si verts, où je me perds.

_I have seen your shadow world_

_( J'ai__ vu ton monde de l'ombre )_

Tu as deux façades. 

Une blanche, une noire. 

Le monde ne connaît que la blanche. Je connais les deux.

Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'es pas un monstre, contrairement à ce que tu crois.

_Moments of madness_

_( Instants__ de folie )_

Ces instants de folie, qui m'ont montré la noirceur de ton âme.

Cette rage qui s'est emparée de toi à ce moment là, quand tu as voulu me protéger.

_Slowly__ drowning in your love_

_( Se__ noyant doucement dans ton amour )_

Je ne voyais que toi, et tu ne voyais que moi. 

Quand il a voulu éclairer la fin de ma vie d'un éclair vert, tu as rugit, et lui a sauté dessus. 

Jamais je n'avais vu autant de rage.

*¤* 

(H)

_I promise you nothing_

_( Je__ ne te promets rien )_

Je ne peux rien te promettre. 

Le monstre en moi est en train de grandir.

Je me suis laissé posséder par la haine. 

Elle me rongera jusqu'au bout. 

_But this earthly misery_

_( Mais__ cette détresse terrestre )_

Pourras-tu ?

_Would__ you share it with me?_

_( Voudrais__-tu la partager avec moi ? )_

Pourras-tu supporter cette haine qui me ronge de l'intérieur, me brûle les entrailles ?

Cette haine qui ôte de moi peu à peu tout sentiment humain, à moi que tu aimes. A moi pour qui tu deviens si … Parfait. 

*¤*

_High__, much higher than moon_

_( Haut__, beaucoup plus haut que la lune )_

**_Ce soir la lune brille haut dans le ciel._**

**_Ce soir, ils sont deux sous la lune.  _**

_Flies__ away the angel of love_

_( S'envole__ l'ange de l'amour )_

**_Dans le ciel, une étoile file. Inconsciemment, un vœux les réunit. _**

**_Harry, le brun aux yeux verts, et Draco, Le blond aux yeux bleus-gris, sont sous la lune, le brun la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du blond. _**

_Deep__, much deeper and true_

_( Profonde__, beaucoup plus profonde et vraie )_

**_Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. _**__

_Is__ the sea of emotions we share_

_( Est__ la mer d'émotions que nous partageons )_

**_ La haine qu'ils ressentaient s'est envolée pour laisser place à l'amour._**

**_A présent l'amour se fane._**

**_L'indifférence guette…_**

*¤*

(H)

_The poem so beautiful_

_(Le si beau poème)_

Notre histoire était si belle.

_Can turn into nightmare before we know_

_(Peut tourner au cauchemar avant que nous sachions)_

Le bonheur s'est enfui. 

_The secret bound of our blood oath_

_(La limite secrète de notre serment de sang)_

Un serment nous unissait. 

Un pacte secret, silencieux. 

Ma vie pour tes yeux bleus.

Ce serment, qui ne compte plus. 

_Keeps__ us together until the dawn_

_(Nous garde ensemble jusqu'à l'aube)_

Une histoire qui s'achève. 

Je voudrais que le temps recule, ne pas t'avoir aimé, pour te détruire ensuite. 

Cette souffrance qui me ronge, je ne parviens pas à l'arrêter. 

Cette haine qui coule dans mes veines, se distille en moi tel un venin, et remplace mon sang.

*¤*

(D)

_I promise you nothing_

_(Je ne te promet rien)_

Je n'aurais pas pu te donner grand-chose, toi qui te détruits peu à peu. 

_But this earthly misery_

_(Mais cette détresse terrestre)_

Cette détresse qui suinte de ton corps, ce que tu appelles venin.

_Would__ you share it with me?_

_(Voudrais-tu la partager avec moi ?)_

Partageras-tu tes peines, ou détruiras-tu ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire ? 

Même si la haine est un feu qui brûle à présent en toi, moi je n'aime que toi. 

Reste encore avec moi. 

Sèche ces larmes, écoute-moi. 

Reste avec moi. Avec moi qui t'aime. 

*¤*

_High__, much higher than moon_

_(Haut, beaucoup plus haut que la lune)_

**_Mais le Brun est certain d'être un poison pour l'humanité. Il se dégoûte lui-même, depuis qu'il a écorché vif celui qui fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, uniquement parce qu'il menaçait son aimé d'un bout de bois. _**

_Flies__ away the angel of love_

_(S'envole l'ange de l'amour)_

**_L'amour est loin, il a fait couler hors de lui toute humanité. _**

**_Il sait qu'il fait souffrir le jeune homme blond à ses côtés. _**

**_Il s'en moque._**

**_Son âme est devenue noire, dénuée de la pureté qui la caractérisait. _**

_Deep__, much deeper and true_

_(Profonde, beaucoup plus profonde et vraie)_

**_Pour toujours, cette séparation._**

**_A jamais, cet amour puissant._**

**_Il l'a décidé ainsi. Plus rien n'éclairera sa vie._**

**_Il se lève, pars, les larmes ont séché._**

**_Mais elles repartent aussitôt sur d'autres joues, des joues pâles, pâles comme la mort. _**

_Is__ the sea of emotions we share_

_(Est la mer d'émotions que nous partageons)_

**_Le cœur du blond se serre, alors qu'il regarde celui qu'il aime s'éloigner. _**

**_Il est certain que celui qu'il aime se trompe._**

**_Il court, le rattrape. _**

**_L'autre se retourne, son visage déformé par un rictus de rage._**

**_Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi._**

**_Jamais plus il ne verra autre chose._**

****

**_Sa vie s'est achevée, sur ce visage tant aimé… _**

****

****

**_*¤* FIN *¤*_**

**_Sea Of Emotions_**** – For My Pain ( _Fallen )_**


	8. 07 : Matin de Novembre

Kikoooooooooooooo

C Mouah que rvla !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avec encore un One shot….

En meme temps, si je le met ici…..

Hem….

Ecrit le même jour que Sea Of Emotions…

xXx

RAR 

ð Venusa : des textes si beaux ????? Bah jme laisse juste guider par la chanson, le reste vient tout seul miss…

ð Okami-chan : Ki a parlé de chocolaaat ????????????????? Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiam !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ð Celinette : Merci pour ta mansuetude !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bah ouais, pk tjrs faire des fins qui se ressemblent… Un mort, ça change……

ð Nicolina : mais euh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Du rendement ? Mais chuis pas une machine moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ð Orlina : Promis, j'airai voir….

Bonne lecture :)

*¤*

Encore un matin. Ce matin de Novembre.

Ce sinistre anniversaire. 

L'anniversaire de Ton départ. 

_Ce fait des années  
Que je ne distingue plus  
Le sens du mot aimer  
Et le goût d'un corps nu_

Depuis des années, pour moi ce jour de novembre est jour de deuil. 

Des années que je n'ai cessé d'aimer l'absent. 

Celui qui manquait à mon coté. Celui qui se blottissait contre moi la nuit. 

Celui qui me tenait chaud quand j'avais froid.

  
_Depuis ton départ  
Ce matin de novembre  
L'attente est l'histoire  
Que je rêve en décembre_

A présent, j'ai toujours froid. 

Je reste seul.

Je l'attends. 

J'attends que mon amour aux yeux verts revienne. 

J'attends de pouvoir plonger dans ces émeraudes à nouveau. 

J'attends que passe encore une année. 

  
  
**_Des années que je fuis  
Les règles défendues  
Des jeux interdits  
De l'amour qui me tue_**

_Je voulais te fuir, mais je ne peux._

_Je t'ai quitté, sans rien te dire, mais sans toi j'ai froid._

_Chaque année depuis ce jour, je passe devant notre maison… _

_Je me dis que je vais entrer, voir comment tu vas._

_Mais je n'ose pas. _

_J'ai été lâche. _

_Je t'ai abandonné._

_Chaque année je me dis que je vais entrer._

_Mais je reste de l'autre coté de la rue. Et j'attends._

_J'attends que vienne le lendemain, pour te voir sortir de chez nous. _

_Chaque année plus maigre. Chaque année plus voûté._

_Et moi, lâche, qui ne viens pas te voir. Me faire pardonner._

  
_Depuis ton départ  
Ce matin de novembre  
L'attente est l'histoire  
Que je rêve en décembre_

Et tu me manques.

Tu ne sais pas à quel point. 

J'ai envie que tu sois là, à mes cotés, mon ange brun.

Mon ange aux yeux verts. 

  
_Il ne me reste plus  
Que les contours flous  
De ton apparence  
Des morceaux de plus  
Dans un rien de tout  
Et qui ne laisse à mes sens  
Que ton absence..._

Je commence à perdre mes repères, je le sais. 

Je crains de ne plus reconnaître ta voix, ton visage.

Sans doutes as-tu changé depuis tout ce temps. 

Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es là, devant la porte.

Le cœur en liesse, je me précipite.

Ce n'est que le vent dans les arbres. 

Où es-tu ? Avec qui ? Penses-tu à moi ? 

J'ai froid.

Dans mon esprit, tu deviens flou. 

J'ai tant besoin de toi. 

  
  


  
**_Des années que je vis  
Au mal suspendu  
Aux alcools de nuit  
Pour un amour perdu_**

_Lâche je suis, lâche je resterai._

_Je te vois te détruire peu à peu._

_Je ne suis pas en meilleur état. _

_Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ?_

_Des doutes ont pris naissance en moi. _

_Des doutes, semés par des âmes jalouses de notre bonheur._

_Et le doute était trop fort._

_J'aurais pu te parler. Tu es si beau._

_J'aurais du te parler, au lien de fuir._

_Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, et tu ne le sais pas. _

_A présent, il est trop tard. Tu ne voudras sans doute plus de moi._

_J'ai été bête._

_J'ai tout gâché._

_Comme d'habitude…_

  
_Depuis ton départ  
Ce matin de novembre  
L'attente est l'histoire  
Que je rêve en décembre_

Et de Novembre à Décembre, j'espère.

Je t'attends ce jour de deuil. Je t'espère pour Noël…

Chaque année je t'ai acheté un cadeau. 

Chaque année j'ai préparé un dîner aux chandelles. 

Chaque année, j'ai attendu en vain, ne voulant pas admettre que tu ne viendrais pas. Refusant de me dire que je ne te reverrai plus. 

  
  
_Mais tu ne sais pas_

_A quel point tu me manques_

Ne plus te sentir contre moi est une torture.

Ne plus sentir ton parfum, ne plus entendre ton rire. J'endure. 

  
**_Mais tu ne vois pas  
Comme ma vie est lente_**

_Je vis au ralenti, loin de mon dragon aux ailes d'ange. _

_Ne plus te toucher est un supplice. _

_Jamais je n'aurais du…_

  
  
_Il ne me reste plus  
Que les contours flous  
De ton apparence  
Des morceaux de plus  
Dans un rien de tout  
Et qui ne laisse à mes sens  
Que ton absence_

Mes souvenirs s'effacent.

Mes sens me trompent.

Est-ce que je perds la raison ?

Allongé sur notre lit, du coté où tu dormais, dans le silence, j'attends.

Je ne sais plus ce que j'attends au juste.

Une porte qui grince. Celle d'en bas.

Je dois encore rêver. 

Une voix provenant d'un rêve, qui crie, affolée… 

« Draco ??? »

  
  
**_Mais tu ne sais pas  
À quel point tu me manques_**

_J'ai pris ma décision. _

_Enfin. _

  
**_Mis tu ne vois pas  
Comme ma vie est lente_**

_Sans toi, c'est trop dur. _

_Je regrette._

_Il faut que tu le saches. _

  
**_Sans toi je bois  
Je me lamente_**

_Je suis devenu pilier de bar comme disent les moldus. Jamais saoul, car je ne pourrai être ivre que de toi. _

_  
**Sans toi la mort me hante  
Sans toi la mort ma hante**_

_J'ai maintes fois pensé à partir au loin, mais je m'en voulais trop. _

_Pas encore assez pour revenir._

_Mais trop pour partir. _

_  
  
Il ne me reste plus  
Que les contours flous  
De ton apparence  
Des morceaux de plus  
Dans un rien de tout  
Et qui ne laisse à mes sens  
Que ton absence..._

« Draco ? »

Cette voix semble venir de si loin…

Draco est allongé sur le lit, se laissant partir.

Une tête brune passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte. 

« Draco ? »

Des yeux verts reflétant l'inquiétude suivent cette chevelure indisciplinée.

« Harry ? Je rêve ? »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry secoue la tête.

- Non. Je suis revenu. Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux. 

- C'était si long. 

- Je sais. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

- Bien sûr, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. 

**_*¤* FIN *¤*_**

**Matin de Novembre**** – Sally bat des ailes (_Sally bat des ailes_)**


	9. 08 : Ce matin là

**_Kikoo_****_ !!!!_**

****

**_Me rvla pour un One Shot ecrit dans la semaine )_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

ð **_Nic_****_' : y fé froid en Novembre, c'est triste, lol…. Et chuis pas une machine…._**

ð **_Venusa_****_ : Ouep, c'est sûr que ça m'arrive pas souvent :D_**

ð **_Orlina_****_ : Je sais pas…. Pour le talent, on verra ça d'ici ques jours, quand j'aurais les resultats du concours litteraire auquel j'ai participé…. Mamma mia, keski m'a pris de faire ça ????? _**

ð **_Célinette_****_ : Ptdr…. Merci pour les confettis, ça a pas été de la tarte à nettoyer )_**

ð **_Nyonoshii_****_ : Ben Merchi… Le vla donc :)_**

ð **_Vyo_****_ : Je n'écris que ce qui me vient…_**

ð **_Kimmi_****_ : Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, lol…. Chuis pas JKR, lol_**

****

**_*¤*_**

Il était tard ce matin là. 

Harry se réveillait toujours plus tard que Draco. 

Quand il se levait, une odeur de thé flottait toujours dans leur appartement, accompagné d'une odeur de toasts grillés. 

Ce matin là, quand il s'est réveillé, quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Le lit était trop froid, depuis trop longtemps. 

Et aucune odeur ne venait lui chatouiller les narines. 

Il s'habilla précipitamment, couru à la cuisine. 

Elle était déserte.

Pas de thé, pas de toasts. 

Juste une feuille de papier verte, pliée en quatre, posée sur la table. 

Tremblant, il la déplia, et lu les quelques lignes. 

            _« Harry, _

_Sache par avance que cette décision me fera autant souffrir que toi._

_J'en ai assez de nos disputes incessantes, de nos querelles pour un oui pour un non._

_J'ai besoin d'air._

_Je t'aime, sois en assuré._

_Je t'aime, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez. _

_J'étouffe. Je dois prendre l'air._

_Je sais que tu comprendras._

_Je t'aime, adieu._

_            Draco._ »

Les larmes coulèrent sans attendre.

Larmes salées sur des joues pâles. 

Il les essuya, se disant qu'il verrait sans doute Draco au bureau.

Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis la chute de Voldemort au département de justice magique. 

Avec hâte, il avala un verre de lait, et quelques bouts de pain. 

Il fila au bureau.

Pas de Draco. 

Sur la liste des sorciers en congés, son nom était inscrit. 

Il était parti.

Pour longtemps ? 

Avec peine, il retint ses larmes.

Mais rien ne lui arracha la moindre once de sourire. 

Et le soir venu, seul sur le lit, il pleura. Longtemps. 

Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil remplace les larmes. 

Avec espoir, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, il respira l'odeur de l'appartement.

Rien.

Aucune odeur. 

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. 

Il se rappelait que l'avant-veille, les derniers mots qu'il avait dits à Draco avant d'aller éteindre la lumière.  

Il lui avait dit : « Serpentard tu étais, Serpentard tu restes. »

Il lui avait dit ça, à celui qui faisait tout pour oublier son passé douloureux, lié à cette maison de Serpentard. 

Au bureau, il ne disait mot. 

Le courrier s'entassait, en même temps que les jours passaient. 

Il ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine, ne supportant pas ce lit froid.

Un mois passa ainsi.

Il avait considérablement maigri. 

Un jour, il cessa d'aller travailler.

Il restait prostré dans un coin de leur salon, pleurant les larmes qui lui restaient. 

Harry était malheureux…

**xXx******

Cette nuit là, il dormit peu. 

Les mots blessants sortis de la bouche de son amant le hantaient. 

« Serpentard tu étais, Serpentard tu restes. »

Ces mots résonnent encore et encore. 

Il ne trouve pas le sommeil. 

C'est alors qu'il prend sa décision. 

Leur relation étouffe, il a besoin d'air. 

Il ouvre sa table de nuit, sort une feuille de papier, griffonne quelques lignes pour Harry tout en l'observant. 

Puis il se lève, écrit sur un parchemin un mot à l'intention du ministère, envoya un hibou le déposer.

Enfin, il prit un sac, mit quelques affaires dedans, déposé un baiser sur le front de Harry, déposa sa lettre sur la table de la cuisine, et partit. 

Il prit une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Il ne s'éloignait pas vraiment, mais il avait besoin de prendre de la distance. 

De sa chambre, il voyait Harry passer tous les matins, tous les soirs. 

Chaque jour plus maigre, plus fatigué. Plus voûté. 

Et un matin, il ne le vit pas.

Son cœur cessa de battre…

Draco, dont le seul moment de joie était quand il voyait Harry passer, s'effondrait. 

A présent, il s'inquiétait. 

Draco était malheureux…

**xXx******

Prostré derrière un fauteuil, une lame à la main, les larmes aux yeux, Harry a froid.

Le sel lui brûle les yeux, l'eau brouille son regard. 

Il approche la lame de son poignet, psalmodiant sans cesse…

« Draco, qu'ai-je fait ? C'est de ma faute si tu es parti… Je t'aime. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi… »

**xXx******

Il a peur pour l'homme de sa vie.

Une semaine qu'il ne l'a pas vu sortir de chez eux. 

Draco s'inquiète. 

Il remballe ses affaires, paie sa note.

**xXx******

Harry promène la lame sur son bras, l'air absent. 

Il ne pense qu'à son amour qu'il croit perdu. 

Il ne sent pas la brûlure des coupures, le sang qui coule. 

Il n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre, les pas qui se dirigent vers lui. 

Il ne sent pas la main sur son bras. 

Il se laisse porter jusqu'à leur salle de bain, soigner, puis allonger sur leur lit. 

Aucune réaction. 

Draco pleure, il regrette de l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps.

Jamais il ne se le pardonnera. Surtout si Harry ne survit pas.

**xXx**

Le temps a passé depuis ce jour là. 

Draco s'en veut toujours. 

Harry lui a pardonné avant de partir.

Sa main dans celles de Draco, son dernier murmure a été « je t'aime Draco. »

Et Draco a pleuré, pleuré. 

Il s'est condamné à vivre de souffrances, revoyant chaque nuit le dernier éclat de lumière qui avait illuminé le regard vert. 

Il pleure, et pleure encore, le regard chargé de regrets…

**_NDA : Promis Célinette, j'ai essayé la HE, j'y arrivais pas sur cui la, tu peux demander à Venie…._**


	10. 09 : My Wound is deeper than yours

_Do angels fly higher in the dark?_

_(Les anges volent-ils mieux dans l'obscurité ?)_

Pourquoi un tel ange fait-il partie des Ténèbres ?

Ange noir de mes nuits, par qui mon innocence s'est enfuie. 

  
_Black is my mind when a new day has come_

_(Noir est mon esprit quand un nouveau jour arrive)_

Noir de t'avoir vu partir, noir comme mon désespoir…

Je sais que tu ne feras pas demi tour. 

Pourquoi faut-il que la haine existe ? 

_Black are the tears when I cry_

_(Noires sont les larmes quand je pleure)_

Noires d'obscurité, comme celle de ton cœur. 

Tu dis que tu m'aimes, dois-je te croire ? 

  
_Come here and take my hand, join this misery_

_(Viens ici, et prend ma main, joins cette misère)_

Tu es Ténèbres, mon ange.

Est-ce que je te dérange ? 

Emmène-moi loin avec toi, où viens me prendre, mais ne me laisse pas seul… 

  
_The fallen angel will set us free_

_(L'ange déchu va nous libérer)_

Toi l'ange Noir, qui hante mes jours.

Ange de ténèbres qui glace mes nuits. 

Vas-tu me libérer de ton emprise ? 

  
_Do angels fly higher in the dark?_

_(Les anges volent-ils mieux dans l'obscurité ?)_

Es-tu plus libre dans les Ténèbres ?

En quoi ta vie diffère t'elle de la mienne ?

_Do they crash down and fall apart?_

_(S'écrasent-ils et se désintègrent-ils ?)_

J'ai peur que tu disparaisses. 

Chaque fois que tu me quittes, cette peur m'envahit. 

  
_Let's cut the wings away_

_(Coupons les ailes)_

Je ne peux te priver de tes Ténèbres. 

Tu ne peux m'arracher à ma lumière. 

  
_And__ the angel has fallen again_

_(Et l'ange tombe de nouveau)_

Je ne veux pas que tu tombes devant moi.

Où alors je te suivrai.

  
_Together in eternal flames_

_(Ensemble dans les flammes éternelles)_

Ensemble, nous brûlerons d'un même feu.

L'enfer pourrait être si doux à coté de ce que tu me fais vivre. 

  
_Where the cold razor cares_

_(Où le froid coupant veille)_

Où tu me réchaufferais.

Plus rien ne m'atteindrait. 

  
_I do not care if you want to hurt me _

_(Je m'en fiche si tu veux me blesser)_

Mais j'ai mal.

Si mal.

Et ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. 

Blesse-moi encore si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrai pas. 

  
_Torture is ecstasy to me_

_(La torture est de l'ecstasy pour moi)_

Tant que c'est toi qui me l'infliges, je suis prêt à accepter toute douleur.

A réclamer de la douleur. 

  
_You cut my wounds so deep, even deeper than yours_

_(Tu as taillé mes blessures si profondément, même plus que les tiennes)_

Mais je sais que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne. 

Peut-être as-tu mal toi aussi, de me quitter ainsi… 

  
_Like the fallen angel without remorse_

_(Comme l'ange déchu sans remords)_

Mon ange de Ténèbres, qui habite mon cœur. 

N'aies jamais de regrets pour ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons vécu. 

_Let's cut the wings away_

_(Coupons les ailes)_

Et quand tes ailes seront coupées par celui que tu sers…

  
_And__ the angel has fallen again_

_(Et l'ange tombe de nouveau)_

… Quand tu tomberas…

  
_Together in eternal flames_

_(Ensemble dans les flammes éternelles)_

… Nous irons ensemble en enfer, où nous vivrons notre passion à jamais. 

  
_Where the cold razor cares_

_(Où le froid coupant veille)_

Plus jamais je n'aurai froid sans toi, 

Mon dragon aux ailes noires, 

Draco Malfoy.

_My Wound id Deeper than Yours ¤ For My Pain ¤ Fallen_


	11. 10 : Deceiver Of fools

**_Missi _****_Orlina_****_ & Celinette pour vos reviews )_**

****

**_*¤*_**

Blotti contre son ange blond, un jeune homme brun s'éveille. 

Ils ont encore passé la nuit ensemble. 

Le blond bouge, il s'éveille également.

Il voudrait se dégager de l'étreinte, le brun n'a pas envie qu'il parte. 

Il l'aime à en mourir. 

_He__ told the tale so many times _

_(Il raconta le conte tant de fois)_

Le brun aime se blottir contre son ange, le sentir sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres.

Le blond pense à autre chose.

  
_About the dream not meant to be_

_(A propos du rêve qui ne devrait être)_

Draco vit avec Harry, lui dit qu'il ne vit que pour lui. 

Et Harry le croit, il l'aime. 

  
_In a world of the free_

_(Dans un monde de liberté)_

Il essaie d'oublier la guerre dans les bras blancs.

Il essaie de s'oublier dans les bras de son amant blond. 

  
_He__ plays with your mind_

_(Il joue avec ton esprit)_

L'autre pense à être ailleurs.

*¤*  
  
_As faith for the future faded fast_

_(Comme la foi en le futur fane vite)_

C'est la guerre dehors.

C'est la guerre dedans. 

Le bien et le mal s'enlaçant. 

  
_He__ grows strong with their displeasure_

_(Il grandit avec leur déplaisir)_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se nourrit de la peine de chacun. 

Il aspire leurs craintes, s'immisce dans leurs cœurs, dans leurs vies.

Il a sous ses ordres tant de jeunes espoirs.

Il a sous ses ordres un jeune homme blond aux yeux de lune. 

  
_It sets him free_

_(Ca le libère)_

Incarnation du mal sur Terre, il a conçu un plan machiavélique : il aura le Survivant de l'intérieur, en jetant dans ses bras celui qu'il aime, mais que les ténèbres possèdent. 

  
  
_Deceiver__ of hearts_

_(Duper de cœurs)  
Deceiver of fools_

_(Duper d'imbéciles)_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne en maître sur les cœurs. 

Seul l'être pur pourrait sauver le monde sorcier.

Voldemort a donc décidé de le souiller, en le faisant copuler avec les Ténèbres. 

  
_He__ rules with fear_

_(Il réglemente par la crainte)_

Il règne sur les cœurs grâce à la crainte.

  
_Deceiver__ of hearts_

_(Dupeur de cœurs)  
Deceiver of fools_

_(Dupeur d'imbéciles)  
He rules again_

_(Il réglemente encore)_

Il règne en maître sur le cœur du survivant…

  
*¤*

  
_He__ feeds on fear_

_(Il se nourrit de crainte)_

Pendant que le Saigneur (^_**~**) des Ténèbres se nourrit de peur et de haine, un jeune homme blond aspire l'innocence du Survivant. 

  
_Poisons the truth_

_(Empoisonne la vérité)_

Il ment chaque seconde à un jeune homme qui lui a offert son âme & son cœur. 

  
_To gain their faith_

_(Pour gagner leur foi)_

Pour gagner sa confiance, garder son cœur.

Il sera récompensé au-delà de ses désirs, de ses espérances. 

  
_To lead the way _

_(Pour montrer le chemin)_

Il mènera le survivant à la mort, il s'en moque. 

Il l'a toujours haï.

Cela n'a rien changé pour lui de l'avoir dans son lit… Rien… Ou peut-être…

  
_To a world of decay_

_(Vers un monde de pourriture)_

Il croit en son maître, Draco le maléfique. 

Il a déjà isolé le Survivant, Harry l'angélique. 

Il l'a séparé de ses amis.   
  
_He__ rules your heart_

_(Il dirige ton cœur)_

Il choisit ce que le Survivant aime ou dit. 

Le Survivant croit être aimé. 

  
_He__ will sell your soul to the grave_

_(Il enverra ton âme à la tombe)_

Le blond aura sa peau.

  
  
_No hesitation he'll make _

_(Il n'aura aucune hésitation)_

Sans hésitation aucune, le blond livrera son amant le moment venu. 

  
_He__ belongs to the dark_

_(Il appartient aux Ténèbres.)_

Croire qu'un Malfoy peut aimer est pure folie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le Survivant s'est endormi. 

*¤*  
  
_Please__ awake_

_(Réveille-toi)_

Le Survivant voit-il la vérité cachée dans les yeux de son amant ? 

« Harry, réveilles-toi. »

  
_And__ see the truth_

_(Et vois la vérité)_

« Vois qu'elle est ta destinée.

Tu dois vaincre le mal, pas l'aimer.

Un être aussi mauvais que lui ne peut changer, ne peut aimer… Si ? »

  
_He__ can only be _

_(Il peut seulement être)_

« C'est juste un semblant. 

Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne te veut pas.

Il fait semblant de te désirer. »

  
_If you believe what he tells you_

_(Si tu crois ce qu'il te dit)_

« Harry, si tu le crois, tu perdras ton âme & ta vie. »

  
_Remember__ who you are_

_(Rappelle-toi qui tu es)_

« Souviens-toi, tu dois nous sauver. »

_  
What you stand for_

_(Ce que tu signifies)_

« Tu dois savoir que tu es l'espoir d'un peuple, même si toi tu as perdu foi en toi. » 

  
_And__ there will always be a way_

_(Et il y aura toujours un ailleurs)_

« Souviens-toi, et le mal disparaîtra. 

Réveilles-toi, et le jour reviendra. »

*¤*  
  
_In my heart there is a place_

_(Dans mon cœur, il y a un endroit)_

Ce matin là, le Survivant se réveille seul. 

A ses cotés, non pas son ange blond, mais son cauchemar lui souriant.

Un sourire glacial. 

  
_In my heart there is a trace_

_(Dans mon cœur, il y a une trace)_

L'ange blond entre, le Survivant lui sourit.

Le blond ferme son visage, rabat une capuche sur son visage, et va rejoindre les mangemorts. 

Une larme coule sur la joue du Survivant. Il a compris. 

Il a été dupé, ça lui fait mal aux tréfonds de son âme. 

  
_Of a small fire burning_

_(D'un petit feu brûlant)_

La larme sèche.

Le visage se durcit.

La rage gronde & grandit en lui. 

Il renaît à la vie. 

  
_A sheltering ray shines through this night_

_(Un rayon abritant à travers cette nuit)_

Il ne voit plus que les prunelles de lune qui le fixent. 

La lune se reflétant dans l'écume des mers. Écume d'une mer houleuse. 

L'ange blond ferme les yeux. 

  
_Although__ it 's small, it's bright_

_(Même si c'est petit, c'est brillant)_

Le brun attrape doucement sa baguette, la pointe sur son cauchemar, murmure quelques mots. 

Le rictus du Lord Noir s'efface. 

Il tombe, entouré d'une faible lueur dorée. 

Puis le Survivant tourne sa baguette vers les autres. 

  
_But darkness is lurking_

_(Mais l'obscurité se lie.)_

Un par un ils tombent. 

Bientôt il n'en reste qu'un. 

Il ôte sa capuche, tombe à genoux.

« Pardon. »

Il attend la mort.

L'autre baisse son bras. Il ne peut tuer celui qu'il aime. 

*¤*  
  
_He__ will sell your soul to bitterness and cold_

_(Il enverra ton âme à l'amertume et au froid)_

Draco attend toujours. 

Harry pleure. 

- Tue-moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai fait mal.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Non, je ne t'aime pas. 

- Tu me hais ?

- Je ne te hais plus. 

  
_Fear__ him_

_(Crains-le)_

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Pas encore… 

Un regard plein d'espoir pour la lune.

Un regard plein de promesses pour l'océan. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

  
  
_Deceiver__ of hearts_

_(Dupeur de cœurs)_

- Tu m'as donné à lui…

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

  
_Deceiver__ of fools_

_(Dupeur d'imbéciles)_

- Je pensais que cela ne me ferait rien.  Tu étais une mission. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais depuis tant d'années. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à toi, même si je ne t'aime pas. 

  
_He__ rules with fear_

_(Il réglemente par la crainte)_

- Et si j'étais mort ?

- J'aurais pleuré. 

- C'est tout ?

  
_Deceiver__ of hearts_

_(Dupeur de cœurs)_

Le blond s'assit au coin du lit, jouant nerveusement avec le drap.

- Je crois que j'aurais eu des regrets.

- Toi ?

- Moi.

  
_Deceiver__ of fools_

_(Dupeur d'imbéciles)_

- Tu sais que je t'aime…

- Oui, mais…

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas… 

- Voilà.

- Ça peut changer ?

  
_Shall__ he rules again?___

_(Peut-il tout diriger encore ?)_

- Possible… 


	12. 11 : The Over Half of Me

**_Et revoici un One Shot…. Song fic….._**

****

****

**_DECLARATION OFFICIELLE_****_ : Désolée de vous détromper, mais contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu croire, les personnages sont pas à moi, et la chanson non plus… Vous vous en remettrez J'espère )_**

****

****

**_Orlina_****_ : Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je pense pas mériter autant de consideration #^_____^#_**

**_Nyonoshii_****_ : Merciiiiiiiii  *touchee en plein cœur *_**

**_Galaria_****_ : Merci bien, et je continue mes One Shots, pas de soucis :)_**

**_Lola Reeds : Ravie que cela t'ai plus :)_**

**_Nic_****_' : Que dire …   rien… :$_**

**_Celinette_****_ : J'adore quand tu radotes !!!! Oh oui, continue !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Et puis y a Tuomas qui chaaaanteuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

*¤*

**_Lettre à Draco…_**

Tu sais, la vie a pris un mauvais départ. 

_Over__ the __hills__, lies a new beginning_

_(Au-delà des collines se trouve un nouveau départ)_

Mais si tu le voulais, tout pourrait recommencer. 

  
_Over__ the hills_

_(Au-delà des collines)_

L'avenir est devant, le passé derrière. Si tu savais comme je regrette ces mots blessants, ces gestes malheureux, 

  
_Over__ the hills, there is a way I know it_

_(Au-delà des collines, il y a un chemin que je connais)_

J'aimerais tant que tu reviennes, rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu. 

  
_Over__ the hills_

_(Au-delà des collines)_

Bien au-delà du temps, et de mes actes. 

  
  
_You can't __bring__ all the __gloom___

_(Tu ne peux enlever toutes les Ténèbres)_

Les ténèbres qui nous entourent, nous emportent loin, si loin. 

Elles t'ont éloigné de moi. 

  
_Your__ heart is __frayed__ and so empty_

_(Ton cœur est à bout et si vide)_

Mon cœur se serre en écrivant ces lignes, ces lignes que tu ne liras jamais. 

Je voudrais tant être avec toi. 

  
_You __glorify__ the future_

_(Tu glorifies le futur)_

Tu aurais voulu un monde sans dieu ni diable, sans bien ni mal.

Je voudrais un monde avec juste toi et moi. 

  
_Living in a different world than me_

_(Vivant dans un monde différent du mien)_

Tu vivais loin, si loin, enfermé dans le noir.

Je ne parvenais pas à t'éclairer, ou à venir te rejoindre. 

  
_The __journey__ ends in death_

_(Le voyage s'achève dans la mort)_

Tu es parti loin, si loin. 

Impossible de te rattraper, à moins de choisir…

  
_You are __giving __up so easily_

_(Tu rennonces si facilement)_

Dépêche-toi de vivre, ou dépêche-toi de mourir. 

  
_You are the other half of me_

_(Tu es mon autre moitié)_

Tu es l'autre moitié de moi.

Ma part d'ombre. Ma part de Ténèbres.

La moitié qui a disparu. 

  
  
_Over__ the hills [4x]_

_(Au-delà des collines) _

Si je pouvais remonter le temps… 

  
  
_We__ are __drifting__ apart_

_(Nous nous laissons aller)_

Le temps nous a bercé, mais pas ensemble. 

J'entends ta douce voix dans mes rêves, cette voix qui me dit

  
_Chilled__ to the __marrow__, cause you don't want to go_

_(Gelés jusqu'à la moelle, car tu ne veux pas partir)_

que tu m'attends là bas, que je devrais partir te revoir. 

Cette voix me donne des frissons. J'ai froid, ne le sais-tu pas ? 

  
_Cause we've got a different wish at heart_

_(Car nous avons un différent souhait dans le cœur)_

Quel était le rêve de ta vie ? 

A quoi pensais tu quand tes yeux de lune me fixaient ? 

  
_The amulet guides us to the other side_

_(L'amulette nous guide de l'autre côté)_

Tes yeux, tels un talisman, me guident à présent. 

  
_When I go down it's you who'll bleed_

_(Quand je tomberai, c'est toi qui saigneras)_

Ton âme aurait-elle saigné si c'était moi qui étais parti, et non l'inverse ? 

  
_I'm not scared to die, as long as I'm with you_

_(Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, tant que je suis avec toi)_

Pas peur de partir, car je te retrouverai là-bas. 

  
_You are the other half of me_

_(Tu es mon autre moitié)_

A jamais, tu fais partie de moi.

  
  
_Over__ the __hills__, lies a new beginning_

_(Au-delà des collines se trouve un nouveau départ)_

Le glas sonne pour moi, et c'est la fin de mes jours.

Une nouvelle vie pour toi & moi, loin, loin de tout ça. 

  
_Over__ the hills_

_(Au-delà des collines)_

Rien que toi et moi, loin, loin de cette vie là. 

  
_Over__ the hills, there is a way I know it_

_(Au-delà des collines, il y a un chemin que je connais)_

Cette voie qui mène jusqu'à toi…

  
_Over__ the hills_

_(Au-delà des collines)  
  
_

J'espère que tu es au bout de la route, que tu m'attends, et que tu me prendras dans tes bras, me disant que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. 

Mon autre moitié, mon autre moi. 

Within Temptation


	13. 12 : Darkness POV 1

**_Disclaimer_******_: Harry, draco et les chansons sont pas à moi. j'aurais bein aimé en jouïr, mais JK a pas même pas voulu me les preter 5 minutes pr ke ça m'apporte kke chose.... TDLV .... les chansons..... Sonata Arctica - The misery pour le premier POV et Sonata Arctica - Shy pour le 2eme .... __ Darkness psk c'est le titre de la chanson que j'écoutais quand j'ai eu l'inspiration... Ptdr_

RAR

Blaise….  Merci pour vos 3 reviews….   May Wound is deeper than yours est uen chanson de For My pain :)  Pour la traduction…. Merci d'y preter attention, tout le monde ne le fait pas. Je traduis tout ça sans dico ni rien, et des fois j'ai du mal lol…. Et puis « j'adapte » à mes OS…. Hem…. Oui je sais c'est pô bien. Je suis effectivement ravie que mes petits one shots vous plaisent. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très gais, mais je les fait à l'aide des musiques que j'écoute. Pas deprimant du tout n'est-ce pas ?

Orlina : W-T powaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  hihi…..  Si tu connais pas Sonata Arctica, je te conseille d'essayer ces 2 chansons là, et aussi Power of one….  Bisous

*¤*

Y'a-t-il jamais eu dans ma vie un jour plus sombre que celui où j'ai croisé ton regard ? 

Plus sombre que celui où j'ai refusé ta main ?

Oui, bien sûr. Il y a eu des jours bien plus sombres.

Mais aucun n'était chargé d'autant de regrets, d'amertume. 

Aucun n'avait obscurci mon cœur à ce point. 

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que ce coté « mauvais » m'attirait. 

Que ce rictus de dédain était des plus séduisants. 

Que ces mots qu'ils me disait, je les attendais toujours avec impatience car ils me permettaient d'entendre sa voix. Même si c'étaient des mots blessants, c'était sa voix. Ça l'est toujours. 

Y'a-t-il jamais eu dans ma vie un jour plus sombre que celui-ci dans mon cœur ? 

Je ne crois pas. 

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris tout de suite que l'amitié se fane, l'amitié pour laquelle j'ai refusée cette main tendue, et qui ne m'a apportée que problèmes. 

Mais tu me semblais si… Dur. Solide. Fier. 

Tout ce que je n'étais pas. 

Je t'ai observé tout ce temps tu sais… Je t'ai vu souffrir, mûrir, alors que je m'efforçais de maintenir un « paraître » qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. 

Je t'ai vraiment haï parfois. 

Mais ça, tout ça, tu ne le sauras jamais. 

Tu ne le sauras jamais, car je ne te le dirai pas. Jamais je n'en parlerai à qui que ce soit.

Jamais je ne dirai à Ron que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, même s'il m'a fallu tout ce temps cinq ans pour le réaliser, pour comprendre. 

Et deux ans pour accepter que tu me haïsses, que jamais tu ne m'aimeras. 

Si tu savais, bel ange, ce qu'il y a au fond de mon cœur, tu fuirais. Je le sais. 

Si tu savais que chaque fois que je te traite de fils de Mangemort je n'en pense pas une miette, tes yeux s'agrandiraient d'horreur. 

Si tu savais que chaque fois que je te frappe, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'embrasser…

Mais tu ne le sauras pas.

Pas par moi. 

Si un jour je te trouve au bord des larmes, je te prendrai dans mes bras. 

Sans te dire pourquoi… Juste parce que c'est toi. 

**_I write the lines you want me to, with the words_**

**_(J'écris les lignes que tu me veux, avec les mots)_**

**_I dare to use of all the ones that you have taught me, along the years._**

**_(Je me suis défié à utiliser tout ceux que tu m'as appris, au fil des années)_**

Peut-être te réciterais-je ces mots que j'ai couchés sur le papier. 

Ces mots qui viennent du plus profond de mon cœur. 

Mon cœur qui n'attend plus qu'une seule chose : que tu viennes y vivre à jamais. 

**_You cast a perfect shadow on the paper._**

**_(Tu jettes une ombre parfaite sur le papier)_**

**_Fade away with sunlight, _**

**_(Se fanant avec la lumière du soleil)_**

Ne vois-tu de moi que ce que tous voient ? 

Ne peux-tu pas lire dans mes yeux ? 

La lumière baisse devant mes yeux, mon soleil m'échappe. 

Je suis fatigué… Et tu le sais. 

Je sais que le contour de mes yeux est violacé par le manque de sommeil, que mes yeux ont perdu leur éclat.

Ginny me l'a dit.

Mais en ont-il jamais eu un ? 

**_I fear the way you know me, _**

**_(Je crains la façon dont tu me connais)_**

**_Love can leave a stain..._**

**_(L'amour ne peut quitter une tache)_**

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller te voir, te parler. 

Pas envie de te dire ce qu'il y a au fond de mon cœur obscur. 

Oui, j'ai peur.

Peur de toi, de moi.

Peur de ce que je pourrais te dire, peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire. 

Peur que tu me frappes, que tu te moques.

**_You steal my only hope and make me stay awake another night. _**

**_(Tu vole mon seul espoir et me tiens éveiller une nuit de plus)_**

**_I wish you bear with me, stay near me._**

**_(Je voudrais que tu me supportes, reste près de moi)_**

Encore une nuit passée assis sur le bord de cette maudite fenêtre, les pensées errant vers les cachots, vers une salle commune verte & argent, vers toi tout simplement. 

Une nuit sans sommeil, une nuit sans rêves… 

Une nuit où j'ai froid de te savoir si loin de moi. 

Où j'aimerais sentir une main réconfortante sur mon bras. Ta main. 

Ton corps contre le mien pour me réchauffer.

Me rassurer.

J'ai tellement froid.

**_When the autumn leaves have fallen. _**

**_(Quand les feuilles de l'automne sont tombées)_**

**_Solitude, my pain, the last thing left of me..._**

**_(Solitude, ma douleur, la dernière chose qui me reste)_**

Je suis seul. Seul dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, dans ma vie. 

Et j'ai si mal…

Tellement mal.

Mon cœur se serre en voyant ces groupes d'amis, s'étrangle quand je vois des amoureux. 

Je reste là, seul, sous les regards condescendants de mes « amis » amoureux. 

Je reste indifférent à leurs remarques, quand très délicatement Ron essaie de me faire sortir avec une énième amie de sa sœur. 

Ils ne savent pas qu'au fond de moi j'aime un homme…

Un homme dont la beauté fait pâlir les plus beaux jours d'été, dont l'esprit envoûtant déroute même les plus sages. 

Un homme dont les choix surprennent les plus avisés, et affectent le mode.

Ni tout à fait le même, ni tout à fait un autre que moi. 

Et surtout, ils ne savent pas que cet homme c'est toi, ange déchu…

**_If you fall I'll catch, _**

**_(Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai)_**

La vie est dure, mais je t'aiderais, si seulement tu m'aimais. 

Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai. 

Si tu pleures, je sècherai tes larmes. 

**_If you love I'll love, _**

**_(Si tu aimes, j'aimerai)_**

**_And_****_ so it goes, my dear, _**

**_(Et si ça continue, mon cher)_******

Et cela pour toute l'éternit

Mais je ne  me fais guère d'illusions…  Jamais tu ne pleureras sur mon épaule. 

Tu es bien trop fier pour cela. 

Bien trop beau pour moi. 

**_Don't be scared, _**

**_(Ne sois pas effrayé)_**

Admettre ses sentiments est facile. Admettre ceux de l'autre quand ils sont contraires est plus dur. Bien plus dur. 

Et douloureux.

**_You'll be safe, this I swear. _**

**_(Tu seras sauf, j'en fais serment)_**

**_If you only love me back._**

**_(Si seulement tu m'aimes en retour)_**

J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras chaque fois que je te croise. 

J'ai envie de passer ma main sur ta joue, et de te murmurer ces mots venant de mon cœur…

Mon ange blond, 

Oublie nos malheurs, 

Je t'ouvre mon cœur, 

Dis oui, réponds…

Mais tu ne sauras pas. Pas comme ça. 

Mais cette maudite nuit se termine. Une de plus, perdue à penser à toi.

Encore affronter ces regards emplis de pitié. 

J'en ai plus qu'assez. 

Je sais que tu comprendrais cette peine si je t'en parlais. Celle d'être adulé pour un nom. Même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. 

Et plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai peur. 

Et plus j'attends, plus mon sang se glace. 

**_Seven_****_ lonely lies written on Deadwinter's night, _**

**_(Sept mensonges seuls écrits dans une nuit de l'hiver mourrant)_**

Se glace comme l'hiver qui nous entoure à présent. 

Et j'ai toujours froid. 

Tu n'es pas avec moi. Pas contre moi. 

Parfois je te suis au détour d'un couloir. 

Toi aussi tu es seul. 

Tu te rends souvent dans cette aile isolée du château, loin, loin des gens. 

Loin… de moi ? De ton paraître à toi ? 

**_Open the only book with the only poem I can read..._**

**_(Ouvrent le seul livre avec le seul poème que je peux lire)_**

J'aimerais pouvoir lire au plus profond de toi. 

Savoir si je me trompe ou pas. 

Savoir si ce que tu ressens pour moi est noir ou rose.

Cette fois encore je t'ai suivi.

Mais cette fois je suis entré à ta suite. 

Tu tournais le dos à la porte, il y avait de la musique, et … tu pleurais ?

Et je suis resté là, t'observant, comme paralysé. Tu ne m'avais pas vu entrer. 

J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de sécher tes larmes. De te serrer sur mon cœur. Fort.

Très fort. 

Jusqu'à ce que tes sanglots s'étouffent.

**_In blood I sign my name and seal the midnight with a tear._**

**_(Avec mon sang, je signe mon nom et appose mon sceau à minuit avec une larme)_**

**  
  
**

Mais j'ai fait demi-tour. 

J'ai couru loin, loin de toi, alors que le moment que j'attendais tant était arrivé. 

**_Burn_****_ the paper, every line for them I cried..._**

**_(Brûlé le papier, chaque ligne pour laquelle j'ai pleuré)_**

Arrivé dans le grand Hall, je me suis arrêté. Me demandant ce que je faisais. 

J'ai jeté ma fierté, couru en arrière, ouvert cette porte qui nous séparait tant, l'ai refermée derrière moi. 

Tu étais toujours là. 

J'ai brûlé les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de toi. Posé ma main sur ton épaule.

Tu as tourné ton regard humide vers moi, ce regard gris baigné de larmes.

Une lune entourée d'étoiles. 

Les étoiles qui brillent dans ma nuit. 

**_If you fall I'll catch, _**

**_(Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai)_******

J'ai attiré ta tête à moi, l'ai posée sur mon épaule. 

Et tu as pleuré de plus belle. 

Serré ma main dans la tienne. 

J'étais au paradis. 

**_If you love I'll love, _**

**_(Si tu aimes, j'aimerai)_**

Dans ses bras, je me sentais bien.

Avec lui contre moi, je n'avais plus froid. 

**_And_****_ so it goes, my dear, _**

**_(Et si ça continue, mon cher)_**

Je n'ai rien demandé.

Je t'ai juste serré. 

Cela me suffisait. 

**_Don't be scared, _**

**_(Ne sois pas effrayé)_**

Puis tu t'es écarté de moi.

Murmuré un « pourquoi ? » 

**_You'll be safe, this I swear. _**

**_(Tu seras sauf, j'en fais serment)_**

Ce regard que tu avais, jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Ce regard parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. 

Vide, sans amour ni haine. 

**_If you only love me back._**

**_(Si seulement tu m'aimes en retour)_**

Quand je t'ai répondu « parce que je t'aime. »

**_I am the Playwright and you are my Crown, _**

**_(Je suis l'auteur, et tu es ma couronne) _**

**_Make_****_ me cry for your love,_**

**_(Me faisant pleurer pour ton amour)_**

Un regard sans expression, ni glacial, ni chaleureux. 

Comment l'interpréter ?

Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? 

Et voilà que je ne me contrôle plus.

Mes larmes coulent. 

Encore et encore.

**_Like you've done many times, so I know._**

**_(Comme si tu avais donné tant de fois, alors je sais)_**

**_I can't write these storylines without you, lady pain, make me strong, _**

**_(Je ne peux écrire ces lignes sans toi, Madame Douleur me fortifiant)_**

**_Can't we be together without them forever..._**

**_(Peut-on être ensemble sans eux pour l'éternit ?)_**

Et les mots ont coulé de tout mon être. 

_Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Quand tu me frappes, je rêve que c'est une caresse. Quand tu m'insultes, j'essaie de n'y entendre que de tendres propos. Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. J'en perds le sommeil. Je passe mes nuits à t'observer dans mes souvenirs, tel un vieux film romantique. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de te serrer contre moi. Je t'aime. J'avais peur de te le dire mais maintenant je m'en moque. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Rien ne pourra changer cela. Rien ne changera mes sentiments. _

**_The words I write can only hurt you, sorry for the rain._**

**_(Les mots que j'ai écrits peuvent seulement te blesser, désolé pour la pluie)_**

_Rien ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi. Quoique tu me dises, quoi que tu me fasses, je n'aime et n'aimerai toujours que toi. Mon amour, viens contre moi. Tu sais, j'ai froid sans toi. Il faut que je pense  à toi pour qu'une légère once de chaleur m'envahisse. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas assez. Ça ne le sera jamais. C'est toi que je veux. J'aimerais entendre autre chose que des mots de haine de ta bouche. Sentir d'autres gestes que des coups de ta part. Oui, j'aimerais sentir ta main presser sur mon bras pour me calmer quand je fais un cauchemar, ou que je suis en colère. J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés quand une difficulté se présente, me promener main dans la main dans le parc avec toi. _

**_Thank_****_ you, my only one, you gave me this pain... _**

**_(Merci, mon seul amour, tu m'as donné cette douleur)_**

Mais je me fais du mal. A présent tu es face à moi, et les mots pleuvent.

Ton regard change.

Il devient indéfinissable. 

Bon ou mauvais signe ? 

Et ces mots, ces mots qui coulent malgré moi. 

_J'aimerais me promener main dans la main dans le parc avec toi. Que tu me murmures des mots doux au creux de l'oreille quand nous marchons. Que tu me dises ce que personne ne doit savoir. Que tu passes ton bras autour de ma taille pour montrer au monde que tu m'aimes. J'aimerais pouvoir caresser ta joue avec le dos de la main, et te dire combien ta peau est douce, et combien tu es beau. Mais il est trop tard pour nous. Maintenant tu vas bien rire. Et moi pleurer. Et souffrir. Et peut-être même en mourir. Mais quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? _

**_I leave you gently on the floor,_**

**_(Je te quitte gentiment sur le sol)_******

Je me suis relevé. T'ai laissé assis, tes larmes séchées. 

Mon souhait le plus cher était exaucé. 

J'avais pu apaiser ta peine. Libérer mes chaînes. 

**_Take_****_ one step towards the door._**

**_(Fais un pas vers la porte) _**

**_Where's the letter never written, good night now..._**

**_(Où est la lettre jamais écrite, bonne nuit maintenant)_**

J'ai repassé cette porte, t'ai laissé derrière. 

Sans un mot, sans un geste, tu m'as laissé partir. 

J'aurais préféré que tu me retiennes. 

Que tu sautes sur tes pieds et te lances à ma poursuite, attrapes mon bras… 

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais…

Mais tu ne m'as pas ri au nez. Tu aurais pu. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Comme je t'aime… 

**_If you fall I'll catch, _**

**_(Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai)_**

**_If you love I'll love, _**

**_(Si tu aimes, j'aimerai)_**

**_And_****_ so it goes, my dear, _**

**_(Et si ça continue, mon cher)_**

Tout ce que je viens de te dire, je ne le regrette pas. Comment regretter d'avoir délivré mon cœur de ce poids ? 

De t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour toi ? 

**_Don't be scared, _**

**_(Ne sois pas effrayé)_**

**_You'll be safe, this I swear. _**

**_(Tu seras sauf, j'en fais serment)_**

**_If you only love me back._**

**_(Si seulement tu m'aimes en retour)_**

J'avance, je ne sais vers où. Je sais juste qu'il fait froid. Que je suis seul, dans une immense étendue blanche. 

Seul, sans toi.

Sans toi qui dois bien rire à présent. 

Cœur de glace ?

Je ne crois pas. 

**_If you fall I'll catch, _**

**_(Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai)_**

J'ai eu une partie de ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi.

Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. 

**_If you love I'll love, _**

**_(Si tu aimes, j'aimerai)_**

Tu as serré ma main dans la tienne. J'ai séché tes larmes.

 A présent je peux partir si tu veux. 

**_And_****_ so it goes, my dear, _**

**_(Et si ça continue, mon cher)_**

**_Don't be scared, _**

**_(Ne sois pas effrayé)_**

Je peux disparaître de ta vie, de la terre. Comme tu voudras. 

Tu seras toujours avec moi.

Toujours dans mon cœur. 

**_You'll be safe, this I swear. _**

**_(Tu seras sauf, j'en fais serment)_**

Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, je le ferai.

J'attendrai que tu viennes me parler. 

  
**_If you only love me back._**

**_(Si seulement tu m'aimes en retour)_**

Et si tu ne viens pas me voir, je partirai. 

*¤*

Le POV 1 fait 10 pages. Le 2 en fait 8. Pas trop court j'espère )


	14. 12 : Darkness POV 2

**_Un big kiss a Celinette, seule revieweuse de la partie 1 de Darkness… mdr_**

****

**_Voila le POV 2 :)_**

****

**_Bonne lecture [ meme coupé en 2, ca reste 1 OS :) ] _**

****

**_La chanson : Shy de Sonata Arctica_**

****

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

Si tu savais comme je regrette de vivre parfois. 

Comme je regrette cette rencontre ratée. 

Mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas. Je ne comprenais pas.

Je me mens.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas pareil. 

Je suivais aveuglé par les noires ténèbres le chemin que m'avait tracé mon père. J'ai vu tant d'horreurs depuis que je suis petit. Tu n'as pas idée. 

Tu n'as pas vécu mes cauchemars. Tu as les tiens.

Tu n'as pas à combattre mes démons. Tu as les tiens. 

Je voudrais chasser cet air triste de ton joli visage. 

Chasser les cicatrices de ton cœur, causées par ton courage. 

Je t'aime, et tu ne m'aimes pas. 

Tout le monde sait, tout le monde dit que tu me hais. 

Et au fond de moi je ne sais plus quoi penser. 

Bien sûr, je t'insulte.

Oui, je te frappe. 

Ce sont les seuls contacts que j'aie avec toi. 

Le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé pour pouvoir te toucher. 

Te parler. 

Je t'aime à ma façon. 

Tu sais, je ne suis pas un ange. Ou alors un ange des ténèbres. 

Et toi, ange de lumière, tu me montres la voie à suivre. 

Si je pouvais être avec toi, jamais je ne m'égarerais. 

Tu sais, il y a dans ce château tant de pièces vides. 

J'en ai trouvé une qui est devenue mon refuge, car elle me fait penser à toi. 

Elle est triste d'apparence, chaleureuse quand on la connaît. 

Je suis sûr que tu es pareil. 

**_I Can see how you are beautifull, _**

**_(Je peux voir comme tu es beau)_**

Te choisis toujours la meilleure place à la table de la Grande Salle. Celle d'où on voit le mieux la table des Gryffondor. 

Je ne pense qu'à toi tu sais. Tu es dans mes rêves. 

Tu es dans ma vie. 

Je passe mes journées à t'observer. A t'apprendre par cœur. 

**_Can you feel my eyes on you,_**

**_(Peux-tu sentir mes yeux sur toi ?)_**

Ne sens-tu pas ce regard brûlant posé sur toi ? 

Pourquoi restes-tu seul ? 

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours…

**_I'm shy and turn my head away_**

**_(Je suis timide et tourne la tête)_**

… que tu tournes la tête dans ma direction ? 

Chaque fois, je détourne les yeux.

Je ne veux pas que tu saches. Que tu comprennes.

Tu te moquerais de moi. 

Demain, tout le collège saurait que j'aime un homme. 

Tu saurais que ma haine a disparu. 

Tu ne saurais pas quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi. 

Tu ne saurais rien de plus. 

**_[…]Make sure that you can't see me, _**

**_(M'assurant que tu ne peux me voir)_**

Alors je reste dans l'ombre de mon cœur si noir. 

Je reste seul avec ce désespoir. 

Seul avec ma peine, espérant que tu crois encore à cette haine. 

Souvent, je me réfugies dans ce monde merveilleux qu'est ma mémoire, car elle est emplie d'images de toi. 

Je reste assis des heures sans bouger, à même le sol, dans cette pièce obscure.

J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. J'aimerais que tu puisses m'aimer. 

**_Hoping you will see me_**

**_(Espérant que tu me verras)_**

Je sais que tu m'observe parfois. 

Je ne sais pourquoi. 

Je sais que tu me suis dans les couloirs.

Je sais que tu connais mon refuge. 

As-tu jamais songé à te servir de tout ce que tu sais ? 

**_Sometimes I'm Wondering _**

**_(Parfois je me demande) _**

**_Why You look me and you blink your eye_**

**_(Pourquoi tu me regardes et me fait un clin d'oeil)_**

Tu es étrange. Mystérieux. Ombrageux.

Presque ténébreux.

Mais les Ténèbres ne sont pas pour toi. Tu n'y survivrais pas. 

Tu me suis dans ces couloirs, et tu repars. 

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe derrière cette porte. 

Tu ne sais pas que derrière cette porte, je pleure.

Je pleure sur moi. 

Sur moi qui n'aime et n'aimerai toujours que toi. 

**_[…]I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_**

**_(Et je vois mon reflet dans tes yeux, oh je t'en prie)_**

Je n'aime pas croiser ton regard. J'y lis tant de peine. Tant de malheur.

Tant de douleur. 

Comme quelque chose qui te ronge de l'intérieur. 

Je n'aime pas me voir dans tes yeux, car à ces moments là j'ai l'impression que je pourrais craquer. Tout t'avouer. 

Ce vert, couleur de l'espoir.

Tes yeux, qui absorbent mon désespoir. 

**_Talk to me, show some pity_**

**_(Parle moi, fais preuve de pitié)_**

****

Parles-moi. Écoutes-moi.

Comprends-moi. 

**_You touch me in many, many ways_**

**_(Tu me touches tant, de tant de façons)_**

De toi dépend ma vie à présent.

Mais je pleure, je pleure tout le temps. 

**_But I'm shy can't you see_**

**_(Mais je suis timide ne vois-tu pas ?)_**

Mais je ne te dirai rien, jamais.

J'aurais peur de te blesser. 

Peur que tu me blesses. 

**_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, _**

**_(Obsédé par toi, ton apparence, bien) _**

Je ne veux que ton bien… 

Mais je tremble.

Ai-je peur ou envie qu'un jour tu pousses enfin cette porte ? 

Je ne sais pas. 

**_Anyway "I would any day die for you",_**

**_(De toute façon, « un jour je mourrai pour toi »)_**

****

Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour toi… 

Tout ces sentiments que j'éprouve, j'ai eu envie de te les écrire. 

Mais jamais tu n'auras la feuille. 

**_I write on paper & erased away_**

**_(Je l'ai écris sur du papier et l'ai effacé)_**

Je l'ai détruite le jour même. 

Tout comme je me détruits peu à peu. 

Tout comme je pleure de nouveau aujourd'hui.

Comme je sais que tu m'as encore suivi.

Que tu as poussé la porte, et l'a refermée.

Pour aller crier à tous que je pleurais comme un béb ? 

Puis la porte s'est rouverte.

Toute l'école venait voir le spectacle ?

**_[…]Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_**

**_(Je tourne ma tête et peux te voir, est-ce vraiment toi ?)_**

Une main referme la porte.

Est-ce la même qui saisit mon visage entre ses doigts peu après ? 

La même qui me fit poser la tête sur une épaule accueillante ?

La main qui a séché mes larmes.

J'ai levé la tête. Et c'était toi. 

Je n'y croyais pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Et tu as parlé, longtemps. 

Je me suis laissé bercer par tes mots, si doux à entendre. 

Comme dans un état second depuis que tu m'as dit ces mots que je souhaitais tant entendre. 

Et tu t'es levé. Tu es parti.

Je n'ai rien eu le temps de te dire. Pas eu le temps de te parler. De t'avouer. 

Tu es parti.

Je suis resté là, par ce soir d'hiver, assis sur le dallage glacé d'une pièce qui n'aurait plus jamais la même signification pour moi. 

**_[…]I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_**

**_(Je vois ton beau sourire et je voudrais fuir)_**

Je revois ton sourire quand tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens. 

J'aurais pu mourir pour un tel sourire. 

J'aurais pu… Je voudrais le revoir. Entendre de nouveaux ces mots. 

**_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_**

**_(Mon reflet dans tes yeux, je t'en prie)_**

Voir mon visage dans tes yeux.

Il faut qu'on soit deux.

Je te connais par cœur. Je sais où tes pas t'ont mené.

Je cours dans ma salle commune, dans mon dortoir, et j'attrape deux capes d'hiver.

Je cours, je cours dans les jardins. Vers le lac.

Ce lac que tu aimes temps.

Je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu es bien là.

Tu ne m'as pas vu arriver. 

Je dépose une des capes sur tes épaules. Tu sursautes, te retourne. Souris. 

Ce sourire qui me fait fondre. 

Ce sourire qui se fait si rare. 

**_Talk to me, show some pity_**

**_(Parle moi, fais preuve de pitié)_**

_Draco ? Tu viens te moquer de moi ?_

_Non. Je viens parler avec toi… _

_Me parler de quoi ?_

J'ai déposé un doigt sur tes lèvres pour te faire taire. 

Elles sont aussi douces qu'un pétale de rose. 

Et j'ai caressé sa joue. Approché mon visage. 

**_You touch me in many, many ways_**

**_(Tu me touches tant, de tant de façons)_**

Je l'ai embrassé. Passionnément. 

**_But I'm shy can't you see_**

**_(Mais je suis timide ne vois-tu pas ?)_**

****

Et j'ai stoppé, rougissant. 

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il n'y a pas que toi qui ait un cœur. Je t'aime Harry. _

_C'est pour te moquer ?_

_Non, je t'en fait le serment. _

****

**_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_**

**_(Je vois, ne peux t'avoir, ne peux te laisser ici cas je dois toujours te voir)_**

****

_Je pensais n'avoir aucun espoir. Et tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a redonné goût à la vie. Oui je t'aime. Et je n'aimerai jamais que toi. J'ai envie que tu prennes ma main comme tu as envie que je prenne la tienne. J'aimerais faire ces promenades dont tu as parlé. J'aimerais tant et tant de choses tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai froid, tu es ce qui me réchauffe. Qui me complète. Nous sommes un tout. Ce n'est plus toi & moi. C'est NOUS. _

  
**_But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_**

**_(Mais je ne comprend pas comment tu peux me garder enchainer)_**

_Peut-être ai-je été envoûté. _

  
**_And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave_**

**_(Et chaque  heure éveillée, je sens ton pouvoir de possession sur moi et ne peux partir)_**

_Et chaque minute, chaque heure qui passe, je ne pense qu'à toi. C'est comme une prison. Une prison dorée. Prisonnier volontaire de ton cœur. _

**_Repeating the scener over again_**

**_(Répétant la scène encore et encore)_**

_Me disant toujours que cet instant n'arriverait jamais. _

_M'y étant presque fait. _

  
**_[…]Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_**

**_(Mon reflet dans tes yeux, je t'en prie)_**

_Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai vu mon reflet dans tes yeux. _

_J'ai vu une lueur dans ces mêmes yeux. _

_Un feu qui brûle au plus profond de toi, et qui n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre. _

_  
**Talk to me, show some pity**_

**_(Parle moi, fais preuve de pitié)_**

_Alors sèche tes larmes et viens contre moi. _

****

**_You touch me in many, many ways_**

**_(Tu me touches tant, de tant de façons)_**

_Prends ma main mon amour, viens, nous allons faire cette promenade que tu voulais. _

_Et peut-être serons-nous heureux._

_Qui sait ?_

**_But I'm shy can't you see_**

**_(Mais je suis timide ne vois-tu pas ?)_**

****

****

**_I'm Shy can't you see ?_**

**_(Je suis timide ne vois-tu pas ?)_**

**_Shy, can't you see ?_**

**_(Timide, ne vois tu pas ?)_**

****

****

**_ * FIN * _**

****

****


	15. 13 : Il avait donc un coeur

**_Encore un One Shot, sisi…  2crit il y a 3 semaines, mdr…_**

****

****

**_Jvous_****_ jure !!!!_**

****

**_RAR _**

**_Celinette_****_ : Oui, tu étais la seule, l'unique, l'élue….. Faut que j'evite le fromage aux herbes a 2h du mat moi mdr… De rien pr le lien )_**

**_Blaise …: Chuis desolee…. Vive ffnet ) Merci pr vos compliments_**

**_Cordelune_****_: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est bien à se point l ????????????_**

**_Orlina_****_: Vi vi, faut que tu les essaies…_**

****

**_Bonne lecture…_**

****

**_Petite note : J'avais participé à un concours litteraire (Orlina, toi qui va régulierement sur mon compte fictionpress, c'est A ma fenêtre), et je n'ai pas été dans les nouvelles selectionnées. Même si je m'y attendais, ça m'a fichu un coup. J'ai pleuré un peu, me suis demandé si je continurai à ecrire ou non… Et finalement, je me suis dit que j'aimais trop ecrire pour abandonner a cause d'un petit echec…. Que ça plaise ou non, j'ecris pour mon plaisir. Alla…_**

**_C'etait le discours pas interessant de Paradise…_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Ce One Shot peut sembler dur…._**

****

**_*¤*_**

Il fait noir, très noir. Et il aime le noir… Il a l'impression que la nuit, il pourrait disparaître. S'effacer. 

Il n'y a rien qu'il ne souhaiterait plus que ça. 

Personne, personne ne verrait qu'il n'est plus là. Il était seul. Seul, et las. 

Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils comprennent. Pour qu'il comprenne. Mais personne ne voyait…

Personne ne voyait ses cheveux laissés à l'abandon, son visage qui se creusait, ses yeux qui devenaient chaque jour plus rouges. 

Personne ne voyait que ses robes devenaient bien trop grandes.

Personne ne le pleurerait.

Il voulait mourir. Depuis deux ans, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses. 

Il ne pensait qu'à mourir, et à celui qu'il aimait. 

Mourir si celui qu'il aimait ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre autant. Jamais. 

Cet amour l'avait condamné. Il le regarder évoluer à la lumière du jour, aux yeux et à l'admiration de tous. Et lui s'effaçait vers une nuit éternelle. 

Il ne mangeait plus, personne ne l'avait vu. 

Depuis que son père l'avait renié, il avait été adopté par Snape. Mais Snape était un homme occupé. Il ne voyait pas lui non plus. 

Son père l'avait rejeté quand il avait craché sur l'honneur de son père, en s'alliant à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. 

Et maintenant, il était seul. Ignoré par les uns, oublié par les autres. Plus d'amis, plus de maison. 

Il était bel et bien seul. 

Seul avec cet amour qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et personne ne voyait. La personne aimée ne voyait rien. 

La personne aimée s'en moquait. 

Et la nuit, il devenait comme transparent. 

Il errait dans les couloirs tel un spectre. 

Jamais personne ne voyait ce qu'il devenait. 

Il était pâle, pâle comme la mort. Comme la mort qui le côtoyait à tout instant. 

Chaque geste un peu brusque était devenu douloureux. 

Il ne marchait plus, il traînait. 

Il ne dormait plus, il errait. 

Errait comme une âme en peine. Comme l'âme perdue qu'il était. 

Car en se permettant d'aimer, il avait perdu son âme. 

En se permettant d'aimer, il avait perdu sa vie. 

Mais lui, personne ne l'aimerait. Jamais. 

Condamné à être seul. 

Seul, la nuit, le jour. 

Sans foyer, sans amour.

Oublié.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volontairement desserré les lèvres pour adresser la parole à quelqu'un. 

Il faisait partie du décor à présent. 

A la lueur de la lune, il observa les marques qui couvraient ses bras. 

De larges cicatrices à peine refermées sillonnaient la peau laiteuse du jeune homme blond. 

Quelques croûtes les fermaient. 

Gémissant de douleur, il les arracha une à une. 

Le sang coula, le long de ses bras, le long de sa robe. 

Les larmes coulèrent également. Ce rituel qu'il effectuait régulièrement lui procurait une sensation de bien être. Sensation qu'il ne connaissait plus autrement. 

Cette fois encore il regarda partir le sang. 

Cette fois encore il bu le sel coulant de ses yeux. 

Mais cette fois, il ne fit rien pour retenir sa vie en lui. 

Il n'avait plus d'espoir. 

Il se laissa tomber à terre, à genoux dans l'herbe humide et rouge. 

Il se laissa couler sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds mêlés de rouge, et de vert. 

Il laissa sa vie couler, regardant le filet rouge toujours plus dense qui coulait de ses bras. 

Enfin, il allait être libéré de sa vie, libéré de cet amour qui le rongeait, de cette vie acide. 

Jamais le survivant ne l'aimerait. Jamais.

Il s'était fait à cette idée. 

Contre son cœur, la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, il y a un peu plus d'un an, pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Cette lettre qui n'avait jamais quitté sa poche. Jamais. 

Le sang disparaissait à ses yeux.

Il avait froid. 

Il tremblait, secoué de légères convulsions. 

L'odeur du sang, il ne sentait plus qu'elle. Et le sol humide, détrempé par son propre sang. 

Sa vue se voilait, son odorat se dissipait. Tout ce qu'il sentait à présent, hormis le froid qui le transperçait, c'était la sensation de flotter. 

Puis, plus rien…

Au loin, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un loup lança un profond hurlement. 

Cette nuit là, un jeune homme rongé par l'amour et le désespoir est parti. Personne pour le regretter ? 

Le lendemain, un jeune homme brun et insouciant se réveille, se sentant étrange. Comme si une partie de lui manquait. 

Dans la Grande Salle, l'impression finit par le quitter. Il avait oublié de faire son devoir de potions.

Comme les autres, il ne remarqua pas l'absence du blond. 

On ne s'aperçut de son départ que lorsqu'un première année trouva le corps, en fin de journée. 

Il était resté là, sous le soleil de juin, personne pour s'occuper de lui. 

Qui pleura ? Qui réprima un sanglot ? Personne. Pas une émotion. Pas un mot. 

La lettre tomba lorsqu'ils déplacèrent le corps. 

Rogue la remit à son destinataire, qui la lut sans laisser paraître une émotion…

A la fin de sa lecture, il chiffonna la lettre, la jeta dans le feu.

« Malfoy avait donc un cœur… »

FIN.


	16. 14 : Mad World

**_Me voilà pour la dernière fois ce soir ^^*_**

****

**_Z'en aviez marre hein ??? Lol…_**

****

**_R²_**

****

**_DW :  Bah, merchi bcp à toi…. De lire, d'aprecier, de commenteR…. :)_**

**_Blaise le poussin masqu : Merci vous 2 !!!!! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira :D_**

**_Top-cerise_****_ : Ton commentaire donne la pèche !!! Euh… La cerise ? Dsl ^^* Il est tard… _**

**_Orlina_****_: Elle te gène ? Mais tu sais bien pourtant que j'aime martyriser ton Dray…. Loooool. Je sens que tu vas aimer celui-là aussi ^^_**

**_Cordelune_****_: Beaut ? O_o Sûre ??? #^_^#  Merchi…_**

**_Nicolina_****_(Pour Darkness et Il avait donc un cœur) : Merchi Nic' !!!! Y'avait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais point vu par ici… Si j'ai des chocolats à paques, j't'en garde un bout … Promis…_**

**_Lecteurs anonymes : Merci, et joyeuses pâques !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Bisous, et bonne lecture _**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

Je sais pourquoi tous sont là. Ils viennent me voir. 

Voir celui qui s'est brisé. 

Voir celui qu'ils ont brisé. 

Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez. Je ne supporte plus cette vie. 

Je ne supporte plus ma vie sans lui. 

Cette vision me hante. La dernière fois où je l'ai vu. 

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans une position fœtale. 

Il est mort, et je ne le connaissais que peu.

Si peu.

Son expression de souffrance, les yeux clos.

Sa bouche entrouverte.

Cette image me hante. 

Ils refusent d'admettre leur échec. Refusent d'admettre qu'ils l'ont perdu. 

Perdu leur sauveur, sauveur de l'humanité. 

Perdu leur saveur, saveur… Plus de plaisir de vivre, culpabilité les ronge… 

Ils ont mérité leur sort.

Se cacher derrière un enfant, quelle horreur…

Se cacher derrière cet enfant…

Il n'avait rien demandé. 

Il n'a pas choisi de pleurer. 

Il ne voulait pas mourir. 

Il voulait juste vivre. Sourire. 

Toujours droit et fier, s'interrogeant sur la raison de ce destin imposé. 

Cherchant à comprendre ce que le monde lui cachait. 

Il ne voulait pas de cette vie là. 

Il ne souhaitait pas finir comme ça. 

Desséché de l'intérieur. 

Etres sans cœur. 

Voyez vos erreurs.

Voyez mon malheur.

Plus aucuns sentiments, à force d'entraînements. 

J'étais comme lui. Je sais ce qu'il a souffert. 

Maintenant je suis devant vous, à terre.

Comme lui, je suis tombé.

Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pleuré.

Comme vous m'observez, j'ai envie d'entrer sous terre. 

Mais sous terre, je vais y aller. 

Comme vous, je suis destiné à l'enfer. 

Enfer où je retrouverai celui que j'ai aimé, sans que jamais il ne le veuille. 

Sans que jamais il ne m'accorde ce rêve. 

Aimer dans l'ombre, 

Passion dont je succombe. 

_Le plus beau rêve que j'ai fait est celui où je meurs._

Celui où je meurs dans ses bras, et qu'il m'aime enfin. 

Mais par un injuste coup du sort, c'est lui qui est parti. 

Il est parti bien loin, vers un paradis où un enfer, d'où il me voit tomber. 

Car je tombe, je tombe dans cet abîme sans fin. 

Car je sombre, je sombre dans cet univers malsain. 

Qu'il y aura-t-il au bout de ce tunnel obscur ? 

Allongé à terre, il était là, dans l'herbe. 

Sa bouche entrouverte, son dernier cri. 

Ses yeux ébahis, ses cheveux ébouriffés. 

Il semblait reposer en paix. 

A-t-il souffert ? 

A-t-il cri ? 

M'a-t-il appel ? 

A-t-il suppli ? Implor ? 

Pourquoi son corps a-t-il été martyris ? 

Pourquoi son âme a-t-elle été souillée ? 

Pourquoi lui ?

Et la séparation est trop dure. 

Pour lui je n'étais qu'un ami.

Pour moi, il était tout. 

Regardez mon sang qui coule, et va nourrir la terre.

Tournez autour de moi, vautours. 

Regardez mon choix, regardez ce qui arrive. 

Regardez vos erreurs en face. Aillez-en le courage. 

Je ne suis pas un animal de foire.

Je ne suis pas un ange. 

Et son corps pourrit dans son cercueil. 

Et mon âme sourit face à ce linceul

Qui se dessine à mon regard, 

Pour moi, il est déjà trop tard. 

Mon nouveau destin, celui dont j'ai décidé, fait s'achever ma vie. 

Et ce sang qui coule, coule et noircit. 

Il souille le sol, il coule encore. 

Et vous le regardez couler.

Vous ne faites rien pour l'arrêter.

N'essayez pas de me sauver, vous me condamneriez. 

Je sens ma vie qui s'en va.

Je sens le froid qui me prend dans ses bras. 

Je revois son visage, marqué à jamais d'un éclair.

Je revois son sourire, et ses cheveux de jais. 

Je revois ce regard vert pétillant de malice, j'entends son rire.

Il hante mon cœur. Annihile mes peurs. 

Pour lui, je braverai la mort. 

Pour lui, mon corps s'endort.

Coule, coule ma vie, 

Coule, coule l'oubli. 

Pour sentir encore sa main dans la mienne, 

Je vendrais mon âme.

Pour encore une fois soulager ses peines, 

Et lécher ses larmes. 

Mais d'âme je n'ai plus, 

Pas plus que de vie.

L'Élu n'est plus, 

Qu'une parcelle en moi enfouie.

Et ma vie, ma vie s'enfuit, 

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. 

**_*¤* FIN *¤* _**

****

****

**_Qui ose dire que je n'aime pas Draco ? _**


	17. 15 : Les Meilleurs Ennemis

_**Kikoooooooooooooooooo  
Jvous entend d'ici !!! "oh non la rvla !!!"  
mdr  
  
Bah jva commencer par repondre aux reviws, lol...  
ça va etre rapide, yen a que 2 :)**_

* * *

_**RAR : **_

_**Orlina : Vis chuis mauvaise... Enfin, par rapport au neant de nos coeurs, je t'ai fait pire depuis... desolee... jtm tu sais? Et prend pas trop de risques, ça en vaut pas la peine ;)**_

_**Nyonoshii**__**: t'en reviewe plein d'un coup toi lol...   
T'as raison pour Darkness... Mais j'lai coupé en 2 bah pour que ce soit moins long, et pi aussi bah pour faire durer le plaisir... Merci pour Mad World et Il avavit donc un coeur...; N'empeche que pour cui la... Si Dray a un coeur.. Ryry, lui.... hem.... Qui vote pour qu'il y repasse bioentot ? Et en pieces detachées siouplé ???? mdr.... Bisous !!!!!**_

* * *

¤ **Les meilleurs ennemis** ¤

**Italiques :** _Les meilleurs ennemis - Zazie & Obispo_

* * *

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

Antithèses permanentes, nous nous sommes rapprochés.   
Je ne sais plus comment, je ne sais plus pourquoi.   
Rapprochés, mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est trop, ou pas assez.   
Ma Némésis, rival de tous les instants.

_Voilà ce que nous sommes_

Peut-être n'aurions-nous jamais dû franchir cette frontière entre inimité et affinité.   
Regrets ? Moi ? Jamais…

Jamais je n'ai regrett

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais…

_Amorce de sourires et de bombes_

Un jour blanc, un jour noir.   
Un jour sourire, un jour martyr.   
Un jour tu es soutien, l'autre tu es bourreau.

Tu es mon contraire, mon reflet.  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'oublier.

_Et du mal qu'on se donne_

Et tu me blesses. Et je te blesse.   
Je blesse ton cœur. Tu blesses mon âme.   
Je blesse ton âme. Tu blesses mon corps.

_  
C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd_

Jamais nous n'aurions dû jouer à ces jeux interdits.   
Ta main sur ma joue. Tes yeux dans mes yeux.   
Ma main sous tes vêtements.

Jamais cette frontière n'aurait dû être franchie.  
Jamais cette soif de l'autre n'aurait dû être étanchée.

Tu sais, maintenant je pourrais regretter, car les sentiments sont inchangés.   
Les réactions immuables, paroles blessantes, gestes tendres.   
Je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais.  
Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais.

_C'est toi contre moi_

Ta peau contre la mienne.  
Nos sueurs emmêlées.   
Un arrangement à l'amiable.   
Troubles ?

_On se révolte  
On se soumet_

Parfois en parfaite synthèse.   
Souvent antithèses totales.

L'éternel jeu du « je t'aime, moi non plus »

Quand je te regarde, la haine me submerge.  
Si je te détaille, ce désir destructeur reprend le dessus.  
Peut-on désirer son opposé ?   
Oui…   
Pourquoi ?

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Et chaque fois que tu approches, ce besoin physique renaît.

_La guerre encore_

Et comme chaque fois, cette guerre en nous.   
Cette guerre entre nous.

_On s'y fait_

On voulait cette guerre. Notre guerre.  
Qui comprendrait ce qui nous anime ?  
Ce qui m'anime.

Je te hais, et je t'aime en même temps.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Je t'aime quand tu me hais.  
Je te hais quand tu m'aimes.   
Je t'aime quand tu m'aimes.   
Je te hais quand je t'aime.

_Pourvu qu'on reste_

Mais tu as beau être en moi, faire partie de moi, jamais cela ne changera.   
Tu es fort dehors, tendre dedans.  
Je connais tes points faibles, comme tu connais les miens.  
Je n'ai jamais songé à les exploiter, même si tu restes mon opposé.

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

Et pourtant, quand je suis dans tes bras, j'ai envie d'oublier ces sentiments de haine.   
Et pourtant, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens moi-même.

_Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre_

A force, je doute. Je ne sais plus que croire.   
Toi contre moi, c'est me sentir vivre.  
Toi loin de moi, c'est…

_Je te hais comme tu es_

Je hais ce que tu parais, cette facette de toi que tu montres aux autres.   
Je hais ce paraître, depuis tant d'années. Mais derrière le masque, il y a toi.

Tu portes un masque, tout comme je porte une carapace.

Oublierait-on notre propre « soi » ?

_C'est toi contre moi_

Tu fais s'égarer mes sens.   
Tu fais s'égarer ma vie.

_On s'y retrouve_

Il faudrait que je me reprenne.   
Que je choisisse entre amour & haine.  
Ces sœurs siamoises. Sournoises.

_On s'y perd_

Cette « relation » est vouée à l'échec.   
Tu es lumière.  
Je suis ténèbres.   
Tu es singulier, je suis pluriel.

_C'est toi contre moi_

Et toujours ton corps contre le mien.  
Je me demande à quoi ça nous mène…

_On se révolte_

A rien, très probablement.

_On se soumet_

A un autre avenir, peut-être…

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Quand tu m'embrasses, je suis ailleurs.  
Quand tu t'éloignes, je reviens sur terre.

Quand on se caresse, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.  
Mais je te hais tant quand tu m'ignores, que tu redeviens froid envers moi.

_La guerre encore_

J'ai beau être classé comme mauvais, machiavélique, cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur, des sentiments.   
De pouvoir souffrir.   
De vouloir mourir.

_On s'y fait_

On se fait à tout… Je ne crois pas…   
Jamais je ne t'aimerais plus que cela.  
Mais ma haine grandira… Je le sais au plus profond de moi.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Alors reste encore avec moi.  
Reste encore un peu contre moi.

Réchauffe encore mon âme glacée, et je t'emmènerai où tu le veux.   
Chante moi encore ces mots au creux de l'oreille, et j'irai aux cieux.

_Pourvu qu'on reste_

Mais je n'oublie pas ma place.   
Je n'oublie pas mon ennemi.   
Mon antithèse.  
Toi, Survivant.  
Moi, mourrant.

_Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance   
{... ennemis} _

Nous tournons en rond. [1]  
Nous n'allons nulle part.  
D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de « nous. »

_Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence   
{... ennemis} _

Juste un toi, un moi. Pas un tout. Pas une somme.  
Une différence.

_La corde à ton arc_

Sans engagements.  
Sans changements.

_La corde à ton cou_

Ma main dans tes cheveux.  
Tes yeux dans les miens.

Mes mains sur tes hanches.  
Toi, en moi.

_Fidèle envers et contre nous_

A jamais ennemis, si proches de cœurs et de vie.

_Les meilleurs ennemis_

Si proches, en même temps si éloignés…

_C'est toi contre moi  
Et moi contre toi  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se retrouve  
On se perd  
Et toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
Je te promets  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Qu'on restera_

Mon ultime promesse.   
Quoi qu'il advienne de nous, nous resterons…

_Les meilleurs ennemis_

… les meilleurs ennemis du monde…

**¤FIN¤**

* * *

Note(s)

. [1] L'auteur aussi…

* * *

Alla... Un tite review siou pl**grand sourire méga innocent qui trompe personne**


	18. 16 : Les Entrailles de ce Purgatoire

_**Syl2Sy, Orlina, ShadowSaphir, Louve Darkness, Genevieve Black, DW = Merci pour vos reviews... Je n'ai pas envie de répondre individuellement, je ne me sens pas très bien... Je viens de finir ce One Shot. Merci de vos reviews, bonne lecture...**_

* * *

Encore une lueur verte qui me frôle.  
Encore ces maudits mots que je ne veux plus entendre.  
Encore une âme qui s'envole. 

_Des milliers d'âmes tombent du ciel_,

La tristesse des cieux tombe sur nous.  
Qui aurait pu croire que le monde tournerait aussi mal ?  
Qui aurait voulu que les gens parfois d'une même famille s'entretuent ainsi ?  
Qu'un fils combatte son père pour prouver à tous qu'il n'est pas tel que l'on croyait…

_Et les vies et les morts se mélangent,_

Encore une âme qui s'envole.  
Encore un corps qui tombe.  
Les yeux tournés vers les cieux, je pleure.  
Les doigts enfoncés dans la terre sanglante, je hurle.

Ce parc jadis luxuriant par sa flore fleurit maintenant de corps déchiquetés, arrosés par un sang odorant…  
Une odeur de mort rôde sur le champ de bataille.

_La terre s'est ouverte de part le cimetière_,

Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, j'ai envie de partir.  
J'ai envie de périr.  
Je représente le bien.  
Je représente le bien, et je ne le veux plus. Je ne le supporte plus.

Des créatures de cauchemar rôdent… Je les connais. Je les ai déjà affrontées.  
Elles me haïssent.  
Elles nous haïssent.

_Ébranlant les croix et les sépultures_.

Et comme le sang coule, comme celui du corps qui gît à coté de moi, je renonce à vivre.  
Comme tout ceux que j'aimais sont sûrement morts à présent.  
Comme ton corps doit traîner quelque part, ouvert de toutes parts, débordant d'un sang noir.  
Et ton intérieur qui en sort peu à peu.  
Peut-être même dévoré par ces êtres noirs. Dévoré de l'intérieur.

Autour de moi le combat fait rage. Je fais le mort.  
Je ne peux que fixer le corps qui gît là, à coté de moi.  
Il n'a plus de visage, plus de nom.  
Comme tous les anonymes restant ici. Comme toutes les âmes qui se sont envolées aujourd'hui.

_Les deux armées se sont unies par le feu_, 

Les ténèbres nous entourent. Je prie pour que ce corps ne soit pas le tien. Pour que ce sang que j'ai sur les mains ne soit pas le tien.  
La lutte continue.  
Le bien, contre le mal. Oui, toujours, éternellement.

_Au milieu des brumes et des vents_,

Les sons se font plus sinistres. Horribles chuintements.  
Les sons se font plus ténus.  
Trop de morts déjà. Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

_Faisant ainsi vaciller le monde_,

Depuis des siècles ces deux géants s'affrontent.  
Un blanc, un noir.  
Les deux faces de la terre.  
Les deux faces de l'univers.  
L'envers et l'endroit.  
La vie et la mort.  
La mort…

Tant dépend d'eux. Et ils s'affrontent par la main de sombres crétins humains qui se retrouvent maintenant à terre, leurs chairs pourrissantes nourrissant une flore noire, leurs sangs entremêlés imbibant la terre de pourriture.  
Et ils s'abreuvent de nos peines, de nos douleurs.  
De notre sang, de nos larmes.

_Détruisant la vie et gavant la mort_.

Maintenant la vie disparaît de ce parc où j'aimais tant me promener avec toi.  
Nous avons tant parlé, assis là où gît ce corps déchiqueté.  
Nous avons tant rêvé au bord de ce lac jadis argenté, aujourd'hui irisé de rouge.

_Les corps tombent du ciel_, 

Les sorts continuent de fuser.  
Les morts continuent à tomber.  
Je crois que je te vois enfin.

_De sang chaud encore ruisselant_,

Petit dragon aux cheveux d'or, tes ailes se déploient. Tu es libre à présent.  
En combien de morceaux es-tu ?

_Comme pour nourrir la terre_,

Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que moi, debout.  
Je crois qu'il ne reste que moi, du « bon » côté.

_Affamée par tant de haine_.

Face à tant de créatures haineuses.  
Face à tant de cruaut

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus envie de continuer…  
Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai déjà parti.

Je suis face à ce monstre, face à ma destinée, face à ma mort…

_**De ces deux magnifiques royaumes,**_

**Ombre et lumière ont disparu, pour laisser place à l'obscurité.**

**_Personne ne viendra fêter la victoire_,**

**Le dernier humain encore en vie du « coté du bien » s'est éteint.**

**_Les anges et les démons sont morts_,**

**Le combat aura des répercussions sur l'équilibre du monde.**

**_Dans les entrailles de ce purgatoire_.**

**Car un démon blond et un ange brun sont morts, laissant gagner l'obscurité.  
Ouvrant le monde à la terreur.  
Laissant couler un flot de sang.**

**Laissant s'éteindre toute étincelle de lumière.**

Fin

* * *

**_Le texte de la chanson (italiques) correspond à Les Entrailles de ce Purgatoire de Dark Sanctuary ( Album : De lumière et d'obscurité)  
Je sais, j'écoute des trucs gais....  
Personnellement, je n'aime vraiment pas ce One Shot mais on m'a dit qu'il était super... Alors je vous le mets quand même... J'attend votre avis ;)_**


	19. 17 : Sans amour et sans haine

_**Voilà une song fic un peu particulière...  
Lol...   
J'ai une grosse flemme de répondre aux reviews... Mais merci de vos petits mots qui me font très plaisir.**_ _**(C'était ça ou pas d'update... :roll: )Bon, bah je vous laisse hein :)  
  
Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_Sans amour, et sans haine..._

* * *

Tu te souviens, ce matin là ?  
Tu es parti travailler comme tous les matins.  
Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude…  
Quelque chose ne collait pas. 

Non, ce n'était pas pareil.  
Tu t'es penché vers moi, as déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, murmuré « au revoir », et claqué la porte.

Pas pareil.

Il y avait des semaines que tu n'avais pas eu de gestes aussi attentionnés envers moi.

Des semaines qui me semblaient des mois.

Te souviens-tu avoir fermé la porte de notre chambre, après m'avoir lancé ce regard que j'aime tant ? 

Je me souviens chaque geste, chaque mot. Je me souviens chaque chose.  
Et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

Car après ce jour là, je ne t'ai pas revu.

Après ce jour là, tu n'es jamais reparu. Il ne m'est resté que quelques mots sur une feuille qui a jauni à présent.

Une feuille qui est sous mes yeux, à nouveau…

« _J'étais à l'hôtel Beau Rivage  
Un nid douillé face a la plage  
J'aurai pu croire au paradis  
Tout seul au fond de se grand lit_

J'ai cru au bonheur, avec toi mon ami.   
Mais je n'étais pas là. Pas avec toi. Pas heureux.

_Mais voila j'ai ouvert les yeux  
Et par malheur on était deux  
Je rêvais de vivre sans toi  
Mais tu étais nu sous mes draps_

N'as-tu jamais remarqué que je ne t'avais pas dit ces mots que tu quémandais ?   
N'as-tu jamais ressentis le manque de renouveau dans ce que tu appelais relation ?   
Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de te parler. Je n'ai plus peur de te le dire.   
Même si le courage me manque…

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème_

Je ne t'aime pas, petit lion.   
Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, sois-en convaincu.  
Je ne t'aimerai jamais, lionceau tremblotant.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais ...  
Je m'en fous_

J'aurais aimé t'aimer, sois en convaincu.   
Ne pleure pas, ça ne me fera pas revenir…   
Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la mort. La vie continue.

_Avec horreur dans ton sourire  
J'ai lu l'amour et le désir  
Alors en fermant les paupières  
J'ai aussi éteint la lumière_

Tu es le survivant. Tu survivras encore.  
Tu es le sauveur de ce monde, qui voulait être sauvé. Par moi.   
Mais je ne suis pas là pour te sauver. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

_Je n'ai cédé à tes caresses  
Que par fatigue et par paresse  
Et je n'ai connu de plaisir  
Qu'en t'entendant enfin dormir_

Oui, tu étais une mission, petit lionceau…   
Une corvée, presque.   
Mais je n'ai pas mené cette mission à bien. Tu as vaincu avant.   
Et je n'ai jamais été démasqué.   
Je ne suis pas parti, parce que je m'étais un peu attaché à toi, comme à une peluche, ou un animal de compagnie.  
Mais je ne t'aime pas.

_  
Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème_

Jamais je ne te dirai ces mots tant demandés. Je n'y peu rien, c'est comme ça.   
Je te jure, j'aurais voulu que tu sois heureux.   
Après tout tes malheurs, tu mérites le bonheur.   
Alors, je pars.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais ...  
Je m'en fous_

Pas pour te blesser.  
Pas pour te torturer.  
Pas pour te rendre heureux.  
N'y crois pas… Ne crois en rien venant de moi.  
Je ne suis que fausseté. Rien de vrai.  
Rien d'authentique… Tout ce que tu connais de moi est factice.   
Adieu. Je pars pour moi, qui ne supporte plus tes caprices.  
Je ne peux plus voir ce regard vert étincelant sans avoir envie de le briser.  
Je m'étais attaché. Je me suis délié.

_Tant pis si c'est un peu cruel  
Tant de chansons sont consensuelles  
On ne peut pas passer son temps  
A n'avoir que de bons sentiments  
Je ne t'aime pas_

Dans ces quelques lignes se trouvent ma rancœur, mes regrets, ma peine.   
J'ai perdu tant d'années de ma vie avec toi, alors que je pourrais vivre libre.  
Enchaîné à un lion au cœur d'or, mais si pitoyable…  
Tu me faisais pitié, tu sais… Petit animal de compagnie, tu as bien satisfait mes désirs…   
Je ne t'aime pas.  
Je ne te hais pas vraiment…

_  
Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
C'est plus fort que moi  
J'aimerais crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème_

Sans amour et sans haine, je m'en vais.  
Sans regrets, je te laisse ici, seul.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais...  
C'est pas facile à dire mais...  
C'est pas facile à dire_

Adieu, cher lionceau si attachant. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir… »

Cette lettre que je garde malgré tout.   
Malgré le mal qu'elle m'a fait…  
Jamais plus je n'ai aimé.  
Jamais plus je n'ai réellement vécu, ni même souri.  
Et jamais plus je n'ai mentionné ton nom…

Tu disais ne pas avoir de regrets. Moi j'en ai.   
Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu te retenir.   
Je regrette de t'avoir gardé si longtemps.

Sans amour, et sans haine…

Tu as bien raison petit dragon…  
Tu avais raison.

À présent ma vie touche à son terme, et je regrette de ne jamais t'avoir revu.

Même si tout ce que je pensais vivre avec toi était faux, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu es devenu.

Ce sera mon seul regret, quand je fermerai les yeux pour la dernière fois…

¤fin¤  
  
**Note : les italiques correspondent à la chanson _Je ne t'aime pas_ - Zazie/V.Bangian.

* * *

_Autorisation de taper sur votre clavier, pour reviewer :D_**


	20. 18 : Pleurer en Silence

**_Alla, un nouveau One Shot... Hé vi... Lol...  
Bon, je vous reponds pas cette fois-ci encore, désolee..._ ******

* * *

Pleurer en Silence.

* * *

- Il est mort !!! Le Survivant est mort !!!!

_Tant d'émois pour une simple mort. Demain, ils auront oublié.   
Demain, ils auront d'autres soucis._

Le jeune homme soupira.

_Les gens ne sont que des moutons.  
Ils pleurent aujourd'hui quelqu'un qu'ils ont admiré, brimé, détesté, adulé, détruit.  
Ils pleurent quelqu'un dont ils se moquent éperdument, et dont ils maudiront bientôt l'existence. _

_Les gens sont comme ça. _

_Les gens sont des moutons.  
Les gens vous aiment tant qu'ils ont besoin de vous, et après… _

_Nous de sommes que poussières. _

Le jeune homme glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et soupira de nouveau.

_Un jour ils n'auront plus besoin de moi non plus. Que dis-je ? Ils n'ont déjà plus besoin de moi…   
Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de moi.  
Et ma disparition ne leur arracherait pas même une larme. Pas même un soupir. _

Le jeune homme se releva.

_En chacun de nous, il y a un héros. Tu parles. J'irais bien me planquer moi… _

Il se pencha, ramassa sa baguette, et s'approcha du corps.   
D'un sortilège, il le souleva, et le transporta à l'intérieur.

_Ils s'en moquent tellement qu'ils le piétineraient pour sauver leur peau.   
La bataille est finie, oui. Mais pas la guerre.  
Mais lui n'en verra pas la fin.   
C'était sa guerre. Et les ténèbres l'ont englouti. _

Il déposa le corps sur une table, et prépara un écart dans la pièce pour la veillée funèbre.

_Ils viendront lui rendre un dernier hommage. Au moins ceux qui se disaient ses amis. Même s'il a abandonné la lutte. Même s'il les a abandonnés, eux._

Une table qui vole, des chaises, des meubles…  
Une épaisseur de draps enveloppant la table, lit mortuaire.  
Le corps y est déposé.   
D'un geste magique, il nettoie le corps, panse les blessures.

_Je ne t'aimais pas, petit Gryffondor. Je te haïssais même. Je souhaitais ta mort, souvent. J'ai été tenté de te la donner, parfois.   
Je t'enviais, innocent petit garçon…_

D'un geste, il recompose la coiffure du mort.   
Un bruit.   
Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un a surpris son geste.

- Que fais-tu là ?   
- Vous le voyez bien… Je m'occupe du corps. Personne d'autre ne le fera.  
- En effet. Tous te cherchent. Ils croient que tu es un sorcier noir. Que tu les as trahis.  
- C'est idiot. Je n'ai jamais trahis personne, à part moi-même. Je n'ai pas choisi de camp.   
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est idiot.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il faut suivre ses convictions. Je sais que tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre. Mais les autres n'ont que trop bien retenu mon enseignement.  
- Lequel ?  
- VIGILANCE CONSTENTE.  
- Trop bien en effet.   
- Ils vont chercher le corps. Fini ici, je reviens.  
- Bien Maugrey.   
- Au revoir jeune homme.

Le jeune garçon regarda l'Auror partir en boitant.

_Une blessure de plus. Je me demande s'il finira cette guerre en vie…_

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme devant lui, et acheva son travail… Il fit apparaître des fleurs, assortiment de roses rouges et jaunes, couleurs de sa maison.

_Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais de la peine le jour de ta mort, Potter, j'aurai ri.   
J'ai souhaité ta perte, je fleurirai ta tombe.  
La mort à parfois le sens de l'humour.   
Je te haïssais, mais je t'estimais…  
Adieu, Survivant…_

Il sort, et en partant il croise les restes de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

_Vieux fou de Dumbledore.   
Ton ordre, tu n'es même plus là pour le voir…   
Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi… _

_Il ne verra pas le jour se lever, triste aube devant ces corps calcinés, déchiquetés…  
Le champ de bataille…   
Un champ de pleurs. De douleurs.   
Un champ qui en quelques instants est passé du vert au rouge.  
D'une odeur de printemps à une odeur de sang. _

Le jeune homme erre parmi les corps, essayant de n'en piétiner aucun, reconnaissant ça et là ses anciens amis, parfois en uniforme scolaire, parfois sous une cagoule de Mangemort.  
Mais le corps qu'il cherche, où est-il ?  
Pas de corps de serpent.  
Le serpent a survécu.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va de nouveau étendre son règne.  
Qui aura la force de lutter ?   
Qui s'opposera à lui ?_

_Que deviendra le monde ?_

_En quoi cela me regarde t'il ? _

_Je ne sais pas où est ma place ici bas.   
Je ne suis ni pion, ni soldat. Ni blanc, ni noir…_

_Le ciel s'assombrit, et la douleur gronde. _

_Les gens pleurent. Tous on perdu un proche, un parent, un enfant, un ami, un frère…   
Chacun a perdu une partie de sa vie, de son cœur…_

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel, son regard acier transperçant alors un écran de cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Seul à présent, au milieu de ces cadavres, il sait que le monde est perdu.   
Plus personne pour barrer la route au Lord Noir. Plus personne pour représenter la lumière…

Il tombe à genoux, oubliant la fierté de son sang, inculquée par son sombre père. Oubliant sa fierté de Malfoy dont il se gorgeait.

_La fin du monde, c'était aujourd'hui.   
Il ne nous reste plus rien, pour beaucoup…  
Il ne nous reste plus qu'à pleurer en silence…_

* * *

_**Alla...  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**_


	21. 19 : La Différence

**_Kikoooooooooooooo  
Oui, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais donné signe de vie, lol...  
Bah, je fais un blocage monstre sur Âmes Soeurs, Âmes Maudites, je ne suis pas inspiree pour Une potion bien agitée... Je me suis aventurée dans un trip qui me bloque?... En fait je vais devoir réécrire la fin du chapitre 9 ou 10 je sais plus lol.   
  
Sinon bah... J'arrive à écrire un ou deux trucs... En fait, je n'avais pas ouvert WORD depuis une bonne semaine, si ce n'est pas deux, et puis... Lundi, à la plage, j'ai écrit un OS, que voici. Ca m'a décidé a publier un autre OS, et celui-ci...   
  
Disclaimer : JK, tu veux bien me les donner ???, dis ???????????? :'(_**

* * *

La Différence...

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable.  
L'air embaume mon visage.  
L'eau me détend.  
Cette étendue bleue me repose, mais ne me permet pas d'oublier…

Je pense toujours à ces yeux d'un gris glacier, qui réchauffaient mon cœur, et glaçaient mon âme.

Il est tard.  
J'ai froid.

Machinalement, je laisse aller mes doigts dans le sable à mes côtés… Le sable où je me suis laissé tomber.   
Distraitement, je dessine un visage. Son visage.

La nuit m'enveloppe de son noir manteau, et je ne vois rien d'autre que deux points couleur de lune, qui persistent une fois mes yeux fermés.

Est-ce là la destinée du Survivant ?

Aimer sans être aimé ?

Être rejeté par tous à cause d'une soi-disant différence…

Regardé de travers, montré du doigt, fui, … Abandonn

Seul…

Quand j'ai du sauver le monde, ils étaient tous derrière moi…   
Et je les ai sauvés du vilain. Ça oui…

Mais pas d'eux-mêmes. En fait, je considère que j'ai échou

Et maintenant…

Ron, la délicatesse en personne, a déniché mon journal intime… Où j'avais eu le malheur de consigner mes sentiments profonds pour un certain blondinet Serpentard…  
Il l'a lu…

Je pourrais presque dire à quelle date, car son comportement a changé du jour au lendemain.

Je ne me suis pas longtemps demandé pourquoi…

D'abord les Weasley ont changé leur comportement face à moi. Puis Hermione, mes compagnons de chambrée, tous les Gryffondors…   
Angelina est venue me trouver, toute rouge, me demander de quitter mon poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Les autres élèves se sont mis à me fixer avec dégoût, horreur, inimité.   
D'autres ricanaient bêtement.

J'avais subit ce que certains moldus appellent un outing. 

Et je dois avouer que cela c'est assez mal pass

La rumeur a gagné tout le monde magique…   
Le grand Albus Dumbledore baissait la tête quand il me croisait, et fuyait sans un mot. Oui, le Survivant aime un homme.  
Il est contre-nature. 

_Chassons l'anormal.  
Mort au malin, a bas l'animal… _

À présent je ne sais plus où je suis exactement.  
Je sais juste qu'il fait nuit, autour et en moi.   
Je sais juste qu'il a du sable, et de l'eau.  
Qu'il fait froid.  
Très froid.   
Et que je suis seul. 

Plus d'amis. Plus d'envies.

Juste un jeune homme perdu, seul, au milieu de nulle part.

Seul, à cause d'une différence. Une préférence.

Je me lève, m'approche de l'eau qui me fascine…  
Elle avance, recule.

Elle est paisible, bienheureuse.   
Ne connaît pas le malheur.

J'aimerais pouvoir oublier le monde, comme il m'a oublié.

J'ôte mes chaussures, mes chaussettes. Et j'avance.

Pas à pas dans l'étendue obscure.

L'eau amère qui coule de mes yeux rejoint l'eau salée qui coule le long de mon corps.

L'eau est glacée, mais j'ai chaud…

J'avance, j'avance.

L'eau est à mes chevilles. Mes genoux. Ma taille. Ma poitrine.

_Dehors le lâche.  
Dehors le contre nature.  
Mort au différent.  
Mort au monstre._

Le bas de mon visage.  
Je disparais…

Adieu à celui dont le crime fut d'aimer un homme.   
Adieu à celui dont le crime fut d'exister.

Adieu, Survivant, tu n'es plus…

FIN

* * *

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW ?????????????????????**_


	22. 20 : Secret

**__**

**_Je reposte dans ce sujet mes OS séparés... Merci pour vos reviews, même si je vais les perdre... Amicalement...

* * *

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, JK Rowling n'a consenti qu'à me prêter ses personnages… Donc ils ne sont pas à moi…_**

**_L'histoire l'est en partie, étant donnée qu'elle est tirée d'une chanson… ( Texte en italique sans blagues si si, juré :D ) = Lacuna Coil « The Secret… » ( Album Lacuna Coil ) La traduction des paroles a éta faite sans dictionnaire, et avec 39 de fièvre dans le ciboulot. Merci de votre indulgence…_**

****

**

* * *

**

Secret…

_Shot in his eyes, a silver sky,_

_( Tiré dans ses yeux, un ciel argent_)

Ses yeux couleur de l'argent, couleur de l'acier.

Ce soir, ils se sont fermés à jamais.

Ce soir tu as serré ma main très fort, je le sens encore.

Mais quand ta prise s'est relâchée, j'avais envie de hurler…

His blood is in my hand (in my hand)

( Son sang est dans ma main (dans ma main))

I felt his worn, I know he's died

( J'ai senti son vêtu. Je sais qu'il est mort)

Je ne le reverrai plus jamais, son âme s'en est allée.

Il ne reste que son corps, sans vie, dans mes bras, et son sang, sur mes vêtements.

J'ai envie de hurler, mais personne ne comprendrait pourquoi.

But now I'm feeling so strange

( Mais je me sens si étrange à présent )

Ce soir, j'ai perdu celui que j'aimais, tué par celui qui me hait.

Tué par un sort qui m'était destiné.

Je sens qu'une partie de moi s'est enfuie, avec son sourire.

Comme je l'aimais…

I know, you'd better believe in every thing you do

( Je sais que tu aurais lieux fait de croire en tout ce que tu faisais)

Tu voulais garder notre idylle secrète.

Tu n'y croyais pas.

Rien de ce que je te disais ne te faisait changer d'avis.

You can't understand me, and I have to justify

( Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, et je dois justifier)

À présent que tu es loin, je vais briser notre secret.

Je vais leur expliquer pourquoi je te pleure, toi qui était mon ennemi depuis de si longues années.

Leur dire pourquoi ta mort me désespère.

Pourquoi j'ai envie de te suivre, toi qui était ma raison de vivre.

I don't wanna be your guide

( Je ne veux pas être votre guide )

Just leaving me in pain for a while again

( Juste me laissant avec ma douleur pour un moment encore )

Vous me demandez d'être votre sauveur. Je ne suis qu'un Survivant du hasard.

Laissez-moi avec ma douleur.

Laissez-moi avec ma peine.

Laissez-moi partir avec lui.

The secret belong to a part of me

( Le secret appartient à une partie de moi)

Notre secret. Le mien à présent que je suis seul.

Il nous appartenait.

Quand tu es parti, une partie de moi s'est envolée.

Il n'a plus lieu d'être.

Tout le monde saura que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'aimaient, et s'aiment par-delà la mort.

And it's my anger and my pain

( C'est ma rancœur, et ma douleur)

Partir te rejoindre, c'est ma seule idée à présent.

Partir sans attendre.

Just close my eyes and live your life

( Juste fermer mes yeux, et vivre ta vie)

Je ne pourrait vivre sans lui, sans celui que j'aime.

Je le sais bien.

Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Your tears are so sweet for me

( Vos larmes sont trop douces pour moi)

Ne me plaignez pas, vous n'en pensez pas un mot.

J'aime un homme qui était mon ennemi, votre ennemi.

J'aime un homme, qui est parti.

Close in my life, matter of time

( Enfermer dans ma vie, matière du temps)

Refusing all this game (all this game)

( Refusant tout ce jeu ( tout ce jeu ))

Refusant votre jeu malsain, je vous ai tout dit.

Vous qui vous disiez mes amis, prêts à tout accepter de moi… Vous êtes partis, m'avez tourné le dos.

Je savais que cela se passerait ainsi. Il le savait aussi.

Il ne voulait pas que je perde mes « amis. »

I felt his worn, I know he's died

( Je sentais son vêtu, je sais qu'il est mort)

J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui est arrivé.

Pourtant, le fait est devant moi.

Ce soir là, il ne me restait que ton corps.

But now I'm feeling so strange

( Mais je me sens si étrange )

Je me sens étrange quand je me remémore nos moments.

Ceux que personne ne voyaient, ce que personne ne savait.

Je revois tes mains, je les sens encore courant le long de mon corps.

Tes mains habiles m'instruisant.

Ton désir pénétrant.

Nos corps nus s'entremêlant.

Sa virilité me pénétrant. Ma bouche prenant la sienne.

Sa langue parcourant tout mon corps.

Mes mains s'activant autour de son membre…

I know, I can't understand the joy inside of me

( Je sais que je ne peux comprendre la joie en moi)

Quand je repense à nos moments, ces moments, une joie s'élève en moi.

Mon désir de lui se libère, et la tristesse reprend le dessus.

You cannot understand me, and I have to justify

( Vous ne pouvez me comprendre, et je dois justifier)

I just cannot be your guide

( Je ne peux simplement pas être votre guide)

Il vous faut quelqu'un à votre image. Je ne le suis pas.

Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez.

Vous aimez quelqu'un qui n'existe plus.

J'avais un rêve.

Il s'est brisé ce soir là.

Just leaving me in pain for a while again

( Juste me laissant avec ma douleur pour un moment encore )

Il ne me reste que ma peine et ma haine.

The secret belong to a part of me

( Le secret appartient à une partie de moi)

À cette partie qui s'est envolée, le soir où tu t'en est allé.

J'ai quitté ma résidence, il est temps d'agir.

J'ai recherché la cachette du mal.

Voldemort.

Son nom fait trembler de peur, pour moi il ne signifie que peine. Douleur. Tristesse.

Je suis allé le retrouver. Pour la dernière fois…

And cross my anger and my pain

( Et croise ma colère et ma peine )

Le sort en est jeté.

Comme mon amour, je périrai.

D'un éclair vert comme celui de mes yeux, je vais rejoindre les cieux.

Just close my eyes and live a life

( Fermer simplement mes yeux et vivre une vie )

J'ai fait ce choix.

Cette vie n'était pas pour moi, pas si Draco n'était plus là.

Pas sans lui.

Your tears are so sweet for me

( Tes larmes sont trop douces pour moi)

Ô, toi que j'aime tant.

Je sais que tu m'attend.

Ô toi qui me hait tant,

Tu tiens mon destin entre tes mains.

Je me livre à toi,

Profites-en bien.

Cela ne durera pas…

Une vie sans mon aimé n'est pas une vie.

La lumière qui me libèrera approche…

****

R&R please…


	23. 21 : Tight Rope

**_Pareil... Merci pour vos reviews pour ce OS. Un nouveau arrive bientôt ;)  
  


* * *

Disclaimer : _****_Je n'en profite aucunement… La chanson n'est pas à moi, les mersonnages non plus… Il ne me reste plus que ma chemise, et l'hstoire…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_POV 1_**

**__**

_Delighthing minds_

_(Réjouissantes pensées)_

_With my shadow_

_(Avec mon ombre)_

_Ces pensées qui éclairaient ma vie, ces pensées dirigées vers toi. _

_Toi qui m'ignore, toi qui ne sais pas que les larmes que je verse, les larmes dont tu te moques, sont pour toi. _

_Toi qui ne veux pas voir l'évidence, toi qui la nies. _

_Rely on your way to grow_

_(Repose-toi sur ton chemin pour grandir)_

_You want to decide_

_(Tu veux décider) _

_From your cloud_

_(De ton nuage)_

_Tu veux garder le contrôle sur ta vie. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même. _

_Mais ma vie me file entre les doigts. _

_Tu vis au loin, sur ton nuage, dans ton monde._

_Tu souhaiterais que je n'aie jamais existé. _

_Mais j'existe, je suis là. Et je t'ai dit ces mots qui font que ma vie s'évade de mon corps à présent. _

_Je t'ai dit « je t'aime. » Tu m'as ri au nez. _

_Tu t'es éloigné, me laissant derrière toi, brisé. _

_You're lost in a world_

_(Tu es perdu dans un monde) _

_That I have to repair_

_(Que je dois réparer)_

_Tu vis au loin, dans ce monde de ténèbres. Tu vis au loin, et moi je suis là, dans un monde fait de gris, loin de tout, loin de toi. _

_J__e devrais combattre ces Ténèbres, pour t'en sauver. Je devrais réparer le monde de la magie, brisé en deux. Comme mon cœur. _

_Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. _

_A quoi bon, puisque tu ne seras pas là pour moi ? Tu ne me prendras pas dans tes bras pour me réchauffer, moi qui meurs de froid. _

Il se vide de son sang, il meurt. A terre, il pleure. Il pleure sur lui, il pleure celui

Qui n'a pas voulu de lui. Il pleure, il pleure sur lui, il pleure car celui

Dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé va régner,

Et qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

A terre, il pleure, et pleure encore.

Larmes de boue, larmes de sang.

Larmes humides, larmes…

A côté gît une lame, lame rougie de son sang.

Son âme s'éloigne, il se croit puni.

**_POV 2_**

**__**

_You want it all_

_(Tu le veux entier)_

_The greatest smile_

_(Le plus beau sourire)_

_Mon sourire, quand tu m'as dit ces mots. _

_Mon rire, pour te causer des maux._

_Je n'aime pas ma réaction. Je n'aurais pas du. _

_Mais puis-je encore faire demi-tour ? _

_Who wants to deny forever?_

_(Qui veut nier toujours ?)_

_Je te mentirai, si cela peut te sauver. Te sauver de moi. _

_Je te mentirai, pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de trancher entre le bien où le mal. _

_Entre ta vie au grand jour, et moi. _

_You're made of ice_

_(Tu es fait de glace)_

_I pay the price_

_(J'en paye le prix) _

_For all you unforgiveness_

_(Pour tout tes impardonnables)_

_Tu m'as dit que j'étais de glace, tu as raison. _

_J'ai toujours été ainsi. _

_Mes yeux en ont même la couleur, alors que les tiens ont celle de l'espoir. _

Assis sur un banc, il pense. Il pense à celui

Qu'il vient de repousser. Il pleure sur lui.

Il ne sait pas qu'il vient de précipiter cet autre vers des bras glacés,

Il ne sait pas qu'il ne reverra plus celui qui maintenant va s'en aller.

Il a peur pour lui, peur pour son autre. Larmes bleues.

Il ne veut pas regarder son avenir en face. Larmes rouges.

Au loin, l'Autre pleure.

Au loin, l'Autre l'appelle.

Mais lui n'entend pas.

Le dragon fait la sourde oreille, alors qu'une cicatrice saigne.

Le blond ferme son cœur, alors que celui du brun se vide.

**_POV 1_**

**__**

_Enlighting lies_

_(Éclairants mensonges) _

_With my shame_

_(Avec ma honte)_

_Tu vas aller raconter à tous que j'aime un homme. Mais tu auras honte de dire que c'est toi. _

_Tes mensonges, tes omissions, tes railleries. Toutes tes tromperies. _

_Tout le mal qu'autour de toi tu causes, je le ressens dans mon cœur. _

_Ton rire, à ce moment là, il m'a transpercé le cœur. A présent, la blessure ne se refermera plus. _

_Je ne te laisserai pas le temps de me faire souffrir encore. _

_Beneath the veil_

_(Sous le voile) _

_Of your flow_

_(De ton écoulement)_

_Un voile, un voile qui tombe sur mes yeux. _

_Une nuit, une nuit noire qui m'absorbe peu à peu._

_Plus jamais je ne verrai la lumière, _

_Plus jamais je ne verrai ta lumière. _

_Don't try to deny_

_(N'essaie pas de nier) _

_Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? _

_Sans toi, moi je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester sur cette terre. _

_Sans toi, je pleure. Et mes larmes deviennent rouges, rouges de mon sang. _

_Mon sang qui coule hors de moi, me fuyant comme tu m'as fui, nourrissant la terre qui me vit naître, et me verra mourir. _

_With your mouth_

_(Avec ta bouche)_

_So fine it is knowing_

_(Si subtile est cette connaissance) _

_You're under the shade___

_(Tu es sous nuance)_

_J'aurais aimé prendre le temps de te connaître encore plus, toi le garçon rebelle, le garçon que tout le monde hait, mais que j'aime. _

_Toi, celui que mon cœur a choisi, mais qui me fait pleurer des larmes rouges. Des larmes de sang. _

_Un voile, un voile qui tombe sur mes yeux. _

_Une nuit, une nuit noire qui m'absorbe peu à peu._

_Plus jamais je ne verrai la lumière, _

_Plus jamais je ne verrai ta lumière. _

_Le voile ne se lèvera plus jamais, ce voile qui est tombé._

Allongé à terre, le corps exsangue.

Allongé à terre, dans le sol détrempé de ses larmes, de son sang.

Plus jamais il ne relèvera.

Plus jamais il ne sourira.

La vie a quitté son corps,

Son âme est partie rejoindre les morts.

**_POV 2_**

**__**

_You want it all_

_(Tu le veux entier)_

_The greatest smile_

_(Le plus beau sourire)_

_Je t'ai cherché. Je t'ai trouvé._

_Trop tard. Bien trop tard. _

_Tu gisais, dans ton sang, dans tes larmes. _

_A coté de toi cette lame._

_Who wants to deny forever?_

_(Qui veut nier toujours ?)_

_Je ne peux plus nier mes sentiments._

_Que j'ai été stupide de me moquer de toi, le plus courageux de nous deux. _

_Toi qui n'as pas eu la force de supporter mon affront._

_Tu seras parti sans savoir._

_Ta lame brillante, entre mes doigts. _

_Tu seras parti sans avoir_

_Entendu ce que tu voulais de moi._

_You're made of ice_

_(Tu es fait de glace)_

_Tu avais raison. Comme toujours._

_Mais la glace peut fondre._

_Mais elle ne se reconstituera pas. _

_Pas la glace de mon cœur. _

_Mon cœur restera rempli d'eau, d'eau salée._

_Mon cœur se videra de ses larmes rouges, ses larmes de sang. _

_Et ce couteau dans ma main, cette lame rouge de ton sang._

_I pay the price_

_(J'en paye le prix) _

_For all you unforgiveness_

_Je t'ai blessé. Je t'ai tué. _

_Je t'ai tué, je dois payer. _

_A tout de suite, attends-moi…_

_Je viens te rejoindre, ouvre-moi tes bras…_

D'un geste d'un seul, le blond leva la lame.

D'un geste, d'un seul, il trancha les veines.

Liquide rouge qui coule,

Sang chaud qui s'évade,

Il le regarde s'en aller,

Il le laisse s'échapper.

Celui que l'on nomma le Survivant,

Reposait à présent

Dans les bras de celui de peu de foi,

Le susnommé Draco Malfoy

Qui l'a rejeté,

Et maintenant est damné.

A coté d'eux une lame,

Qui fit verser tant de larmes,

Des larmes colorées

Des larmes salées…

**_FIN _**

_Tight Rope - _Lacuna Coil_ ( Comalies )_


	24. 22 : Quelle Importance ?

**_Alla, comme promis, un nouveau One Shot...  
Pour info : Je crains qu'il vous faille attendre encore un peu pour avoir la suite de Une potion bien agitée pour les interessés...  
Bonne lecture..

* * *

J'en profite pour refaire de la pub pur DHD, Dray/Harry Devotion : Site "intéractif" sur Draco & Harry, et leurs relations... Lol... À coller dans votre explorateur : paradisegate. tuxmania. org Pas de www, et sans les espaces ;) Il y a un forum, une gallerie, une équipe sympa formée de 5 slasheuses plus cinglées les unes que les autres... Et pas mal de surprises... À mon avis... Lol... Venez nous voir ;)_**

* * *

  
Quelle Importance ?

* * *

Tu marchais, je relevais ma manche.  
Tu t'es arrêté. As regardé mon bras.  
Tu as changé d'air. 

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Quelle importance si j'ai envie d'une potence ?

Ton visage d'une expression surprise s'est mué en expression de peine.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi, petit roi, si je souffre ?

Quelle importance ces marques sur ma peau ?  
Sur mon corps ?

Tu as ta petite vie, tes admirateurs…

J'essayais de partir, tu as posé ta main divine sur mon bras.

« Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »  
« Qui parle de pitié ? »

Tu m'as regardé, à levé ma manche, tourné mon poignet vers le haut.  
Les stries hurlaient de douleur.  
Tu as posé ton bras, à côté du mien.  
Soupiré.  
Même position.  
Tu as relevé ta manche…

Les mêmes marques…

Nous avons baissés nos bras…

« Pas de pitié alors… »  
« Je ne crois pas Malfoy… »

Nous nous sommes regardés, et nous avons éclaté de rire.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Nerveusement je présume…

« Volontaires ? »  
« Volontaires… Et toi ? »  
« Pareil… »

Tu m'as regardé, une question te brûlait les lèvres. Mais je l'ai posée avant toi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tu as baissé la tête.  
J'avais envie de te lancer des remarques acerbes, mais quelque chose m'a retenu.

Je ne saurai dire quoi.

« Parce que la célébrité ne fait pas tout, comme dit le professeur Snape. »  
« Malheureux, Potter ? »  
« Malheureux, Malfoy ? »  
« À question idiote… »  
« Réponse idiote. »

Se fixer en silence n'arrangera rien.  
Je le savais.  
Tu le savais.

As-tu envie de parler ?

Question sotte.

Tu es aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Mais tu en as envie. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas montré ton bras, jumeau du mien…

« Suis-moi… »

Un attroupement c'était formé autour de nous, à distance raisonnable, chacun attendant l'explosion, le duel qui devrait commencer.

Mais ce jour là, nous avions autre chose à penser…

Pour lui comme pour moi, celui que l'on croyait fort, solide, arrogant… On a découvert que l'autre n'était pas ce que l'on voyait de lui.

Petit roi n'était qu'un jeune homme brisé.  
Petit serpent, aussi…

Je le suivais, probablement vers la salle sur demande…  
Il y allait souvent.  
Le seul à vraiment la trouver quand il voulait.

Petit lion, petit roi, coq qui paradait au milieu de sa cour, me suis-je trompé ?

As-tu, comme moi, des zébrures et des bleus sur tout le corps ?

Quelqu'un pourrait-il, enfin, comprendre le vide qui est en moi ?  
Ce que je ressens seul dans le noir, dans le froid ?

Arrivés dans cette salle, il ôte sa robe de sorcier. Puis sa chemise. Et se tourne.  
Son dos est stri

« Toi aussi je présume ? »

J'opine du chef, et me dévêtit également.

Je ne sais à quoi ressemble mon dos, mais il ne doit pas être bien différent du tien, timide lionceau.

« Ton père ? »  
« Oui. Et toi ? »  
« Mon oncle. »

Tu hausses les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.  
La douleur fait partie de ta vie. Tu la défies ?

Tel que je te connais, tu dois en redemander… Juste pour l'emmerder… Par défi…  
Petite lueur dans ton regard.

Petite étincelle…

Peut-être as-tu pleur  
Je n'ai jamais pleuré… Toujours refoulé mes larmes… Ravalé mes sanglots.  
Si les larmes coulaient, les coups redoublaient d'intensit

Et je supporte mal la douleur…

Même si elle fait partie de moi, comme elle fait partie de toi.

Tu as pris ma main dans la tienne, l'a posée sur ton épaule.  
Tu as levé ta main droite, l'a posée sur ma joue que tu as caressée tout doucement. J'ai dû tressaillir, tu as souri.  
Pas habitué à tant de tendresse…

« Jamais une larme n'a franchi le seuil de tes paupières, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un signe négatif de la tête…  
Tu as retiré ta main, et m'as serré contre toi.

« Vas-y, te gêne pas… »

Et j'ai pleuré… Oui. À chaudes larmes, longtemps.

Mes jambes ont flanché, et nous nous sommes retrouvés agenouillés, toujours enlacé.  
Moi pleurant, toi me consolant.

Et la scène n'avait rien de dérangeant.

Elle n'entrait pas dans les conventions que l'on m'a inculqué dès mon plus jeune âge.  
Un homme ne pleure pas.  
On ne s'approche d'un homme que pour lui parler. On ne le touche que pour le frapper.

Je m'en moque.

J'aimais être là, au chaud dans ces bras…

J'ai senti un liquide chaud couler dans mon cou.  
Tu pleurais en silence, tes sanglots perdus dans les miens…

Sans bouger, j'ai demand  
« Tes amis savent ? »  
« Non. Les tiens ? »  
« Il faudrait que j'en aie pour ça… »  
« Tu n'en as pas ? »  
« Pas comme tu en as. »

Tu t'es éloigné de moi, tes mains posées sur mes bras, et m'a regardé dans les yeux.  
Un océan vert.

« Je n'en ai plus. »

Tu dis ça comme si ça ne te faisait pas mal, mais ta douleur suinte par tes mots.

Il est vrai que tu étais souvent seul ces derniers temps.

Tu essayais de cacher tes larmes, mais tu ne peux me les cacher.  
Dorénavant, nous étions liés par un secret, et une douleur…

Un faible sourire. Un geste amical.

« Amis ? »

Amis… Mais qu'est-ce que ce mot signifie pour toi ? Savais-tu dans quoi tu t'engageais ?

« Toi, survivant ? Ami avec moi, fils de Mangemort ? Rien ne te choque là ? »  
« Fils de Mangemort, pas Mangemort… »  
« Tu ne me connais pas. »  
« Toi nan plus… »

Sourire innocent. Pur.  
Et pourtant, innocent, tu ne l'étais pas vraiment…

Je me sentais plus léger que peu de temps auparavant. Comme si ton sourire effaçait les douleurs, les peines.  
Je me sentais si bien, là, avec toi.

Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé ressentir ceci face à celui qu'on dit mon ennemi.

Tu as sorti une lame. A entaillé ton bras.  
Et souriant, tu as approché la lame rougie de mon bras.

« Frères de sang… »

Je t'ai laissé faire… Tu as entaillé mon bras.  
Nous avons collé les plaies ensembles, mêlé nos sangs.

Puis nos lèvres.

Puis nos corps.

Encore.

Plus qu'amis. Bien plus. À la vie, à la mort…

Ce matin j'avais envie de mourir, ce soir j'ai juste envie de sourire.

Quelle importance, si j'ai rêvé d'une potence ?  
Quelle importance, ces idées de mort ?

Maintenant, plus rien ne m'importe que la chaleur de tes bras, que le goût de ta sueur, l'odeur de ton sang, le parfum de ton sel.

J'avais soif de mort, j'ai faim de toi.

À jamais liés par un secret, par le sang, par la douleur.

Plus rien ne compte.

Quelle importance ?

**Fin.**

* * *

Un de mes plus longs One Shots je crois... 


	25. 23 : Trois Jours Trois Nuits

**_Désolée de mon absence, désolée... /  
J'ai cependant une super nouvelles, je vais être publiée dans le prochain volume du Troisième Oeil ! (Le 4, sortie en juillet) Merci encore Ivrian, Tia & Lemon pour vos conseils & votre soutien !_

* * *

Trois jours, trois nuits**

Où es-tu, depuis tout ce temps ?  
Mort, caché ?  
Disparu…

À jamais ?

Cela fait sept ans que je te cherche, partout, remuant ciel et terre en Angleterre.  
Remuant dans mon esprit les derniers instants où je t'ai vu.  
Pensant sans cesse à toi.

xXxFBxXx

Les yeux dans le vague, il se relève. Il a les mains pleines de sang.  
Il se relève.  
- Potter ?  
Aucune réaction.  
Ses yeux sont noirs.  
Il s'éloigne.  
- Potter ? Hé ho ?  
L'autre le retient, passe sa main devant les yeux d'ébène.

Il secoue le jeune homme au regard fixe, l'entraîne à l'extérieur, laissant derrière eux le cadavre déchiqueté de ce qui fut la source de tant d'horreurs et de terreurs…

Il l'emmène, le lave, panse ses blessures…  
L'allonge, le veille.

Trois longs jours, trois longues nuits.

Il se réveille, on le secoue.  
Une paire d'yeux verts inquiets le fixe.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?  
- Je t'ai soigné, c'est tout.  
- Soigné ?

Et au blond de raconter ce qu'il avait vu, ce que lui avait fait… Voyant le regard du brun s'agrandir d'horreur au for et à mesure…

- J'ai fait ça ?

Malfoy baissa la tête…

- Oui…

xXxFFBxXx

Tu est resté immobile un moment.  
Je me souviens.  
Tu étais à l'abri avec moi.  
Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

C'est ainsi que j'ai compris pourquoi je t'avais sauvé, toi mon ennemi enfin à terre.

Je reviens encore d'un de ces nombreux endroits où des rumeurs disaient que tu étais.  
Encore en vain.  
Toujours en vain.

Où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu de moi ?  
Pourquoi tu cours ?  
Vers quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le cœur ? De quoi t'as peur ?  
De moi ?

De toi ?

xXxFBxXx

- Oui…

Le brun pleure.

- Non, pas moi…  
- Désolé…

Le blond pose sa main sur le bras du convalescent. L'autre la rejette.

- Je suis un monstre.  
- Mais non… Je comprends tu sais ?  
- Ça m'étonnerait…  
- Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé, de même que j'ignore totalement ce que tu peux penser. Ce que tu as traversé. Mais je peux imaginer ce que tu as ressenti, ou ressens maintenant.  
- Tu peux… Imaginer ?  
- J'étais Mangemort, et…  
- TOI ? Et maintenant tu veux m'achever pour venger ton maître ?  
- Laisse-moi finir…

Le brun le fixa de son regard d'eau, et baissa les yeux.

- J'étais Mangemort. Mon père m'a obligé. Mais j'ai toujours voulu faire mes propres choix. Je suis allé trouver le vieux fou… Dumbledore… Pour devenir « agent double » en fait… Mais on m'a forcé à tuer, torturer… C'était, non, c'est horrible… Le monstre, c'est moi…

xXxFFBxXx

¤

J'émergeais d'un brouillard…  
J'avais la tête comme dans du coton… Tu étais là. Endormi.  
Je t'ai secoué.

On a parlé.  
Tu m'as raconté ce que tu avais vu.

Ce que j'avais fait…

Je te fuis.  
Je fuis le monde.

Qui voudrait d'un monstre pareil dans ses amis ?

Je me souviens du moindre geste que j'ai fait ce jour là.

Et il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'a-t'il sauvé ?  
Soigné ?  
Pourquoi ?

Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

xXxFBxXx

Il était tôt ce matin là.  
On a frappé à sa porte.

- Harry ! Harry ! Lève-toi c'est l'heure…

Il s'est levé. S'est habillé en soupirant. Il a passé un coup sur sa baguette, et est sorti.

Des gens l'ont pris dans leurs bras, il ne saurait dire qui…

On l'a embrassé.

Des larmes ont coulé.

Il a émis un faible sourire – résigné.  
Et il a suivi les autres.

« Pop, pop… »

Un château, sombre… Une nuit perpétuelle l'entoure.  
On lui a murmuré « courage… »

Il est le plus jeune.  
Mais le seul qui n'a pas peur.

Il avance, le regard fixe.  
Il entre.

Il y a un grand hall, entouré d'un grand escalier et d'une mezzanine.

L'atmosphère est pesante, l'air est chargé de maléfices.

Il est voûté, entend comme un appel intérieur.  
Il se redresse, et sans un bruit se glisse derrière une tenture ornée de serpents.

Il suit cet appel, n'entend pas les mangemorts attaquer les membres de l'ordre.  
Il n'entend rien d'autre que cet appel silencieux pour les autres.  
Il ne pense plus à rien, son regard suivant les carreaux verts marbrés d'argent du sol.  
Il passe plusieurs portes d'ébène sans même les voir.

Au bout du couloir, une grande salle ornée de tentures noires, éclairée par des torches et des fumerolles.  
Au centre du mur qui se trouve face à lui, un trône. Ou plutôt un grand fauteuil luxueux, trônant au dessus d'une sorte d'estrade.

xXxFFBxXx

Je vois cette scène sans cesse, même après sept ans.

Je me demande ce qu'il c'est passé pendant que je dormais…

Trois jours, trois nuits as-tu dit…

¤

Cela a beau dater à présent, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Je t'ai ramené chez moi, tôt dans la matinée.

Premier jour…

Je t'ai lavé, soigné, changé…  
J'ai passé mes doigts dans tes cheveux, t'ai observé des heures durant…

Première nuit.

Je me suis endormi sur le divan, et j'ai été réveillé par des hurlements.

Tu t'agitais. Tu hurlais. Tu pleurais.  
Je t'ai pris dans mes bras.  
Tu t'es calmé. Rendormi. Le visage apaisé.

Le deuxième jour, tu as marmonné quelques mots.  
Soupiré.

J'ai tenté de te réveiller.

Tu as ouvert les yeux, ton regard était toujours vide, et noir.  
Sans que tu tournes la tête, tes yeux se sont fermés.

Plus un son n'est sorti de tes lèvres si serrées.

La seconde nuit, tu t'es encore agité.  
Ton visage figé en une dure expression depuis deux jours se détendait et laissait apparaître de la souffrance.  
Le reflet de la souffrance, affiché sur ton si doux visage.  
De la peur, de l'horreur aussi…  
Des expressions que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir, sur toi ou un autre…

Le troisième jour, ton visage a fini par se détendre.  
Sans expression précise.

La nuit tombant, j'ai dû m'assoupir.

Je ne me souviens pas de la troisième nuit.  
Juste qu'il n'y a pas eu de quatrième jour.

Pendant cette nuit, tu m'as réveillé. On a parlé. On s'est rendormis.

Le matin, tu étais parti.

Le lit était froid.  
Je me suis senti vide.

Dans le lavabo de ma salle de bain, des cheveux. Tu les as coupés ?

Où es-tu parti ?

Ce matin là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré.

¤

J'ai changé de coiffure, de nom, d'apparence.  
On ne me retrouvera que si je le souhaite. J'espère.

Tu me verrais…

Je me suis regardé par hasard dans une glace.  
C'est dingue ce que sept ans peuvent faire…

Je sais que tu vis chez les Moldus. Pourquoi ?  
Et pourquoi je pense sans cesse à toi ?  
Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

Je suis devenu une ombre parmi les ombres. Reflet de moi-même, sombre comme mon âme finalement.  
Fantôme parmi les vivants.

On dit que je suis mort. Que je suis fou. Que j'ai quitté la planète.  
C'est le monde qui est fou.

Je t'ai aperçu l'autre fois… Je sais que c'était toi parce que j'ai entendu les gens parler.  
Tu as changé, beaucoup. Sept ans…  
C'est dingue, le temps.

Tu as grandi, minci. Gagné en élégance.  
Tu laisses une impression de pureté.

Mais moi je sais…

Ce n'est qu'une façade…

Au fond, ton âme est comme la mienne… Souillée par le sang…

xXxFBxXx

La salle est sombre, simplement éclairée par quelques torches.  
L'atmosphère est oppressante…

Quelque chose manque, il en est sûr…

Oui… Il manque le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Une porte claque. Un verrou.  
Il est enfermé.

- Tu es à moi, Potter…

Le garçon se retourne.

- Voldemort… - siffle t'il.

Un air dur s'est gravé sur le visage du Survivant.  
Le Sorcier Sombre ne ressent pas de peur chez son adversaire, mais une impression de dureté à glacer les sangs. Aucune émotion.

Le regard du Survivant est fixe. Il le brûle.  
Il lui lance un sort.  
Le même phénomène que deux ans auparavant se produit. Priori Incantatem.  
Quand James Potter apparut, son fils lui dit : « J'arrive. »  
Voldemort lâcha sa baguette.  
Potter aussi.  
Le Serpentard panique.  
Le regard du Gryffondor devient plus sombre, plus profond.  
Noir.  
Pupilles dilatées et fixes.  
Deux orbites vides semblent fixer le Lord Noir.  
Et pour la première fois, il ressent la peur…  
Il essaie de ne pas trembler, de garder un visage impassible.

xXxFFBxXx

Je secoue la tête, espérant chasser ces souvenirs.  
Tu fais ressurgir en moi des sensations que je pensais oubliées.

¤

Cette silhouette vouée, on aurait dit toi…  
Je recommence à te voir partout.  
Pourquoi mon cœur se serre t'il quand je pense à toi ?  
J'ai juste envie de te serrer dans mes bras…

Père est mort, baiser du Détraqueur.  
Mère a sombré dans la folie, elle hante Sainte Mangouste… Hante, oui….  
Car elle n'est plus que le fantôme d'elle-même.

Mais de tous les disparus, tu es le seul qui me manque. Le seul…  
Peut-être avons-nous besoin l'un de l'autre pour recommencer à vivre.

Peut-être quelqu'un a-t'il vraiment besoin de moi.

Et si c'était toi, m'en voudrais-tu ?

Je pense que oui.  
Tellement de personnes avaient besoin de toi… Tu n'avais besoin que d'une personne… Chaque fois on te l'a prise…

Je te hais… Pour être parti… Toi mon rival.  
Et j'admire ta force tout de même…

Tu es tout un cas.  
Tu es toi.

¤

Je te hais pour m'avoir sauvé de moi-même.  
Tel le dragon, tu es libre. Et je suis prisonnier de ma conscience.  
Vivre avec tout ce sang sur les mains, je n'y arrive pas.

Pourquoi me cherches-tu ?

Tu m'appelais « Harry Potter, le Suffisant. »  
Tu m'as blessé. Pas forcément de la bonne façon…  
Je hurlais intérieurement, je crois. Déchiré.

Je crois que je comprends.

Je ne dois plus penser. Plus penser à toi.  
C'est une torture que je ne saurai endurer.

Sang. Je sens l'odeur du sang.  
Pourquoi coule t'il à nouveau ?  
Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

xXxFBxXx

Un éclair de crainte traverse les prunelles rouges.  
Aucune émotion ne transperce les prunelles noires.

« Daga Changum »

Surpris le sorcier sombre baissa sa garde.

Le jeune Potter tenait dans sa main non plus une baguette magique mais une dague où se mêlaient or et jais.

Fasciné, il ne la quittait des yeux.

Le jeune espoir du monde sorcier lui fonça dessus, et lui plongea la dague dans le ventre.  
Hébété, le Seigneur des Ténèbres porta sa main gauche à son abdomen, la droite lâchant sa baguette magique.  
Il releva la main, et contempla d'un air incrédule le liquide gluant et écarlate qui recouvrait ses doigts.

- Po…tter…

Il tomba.  
Le survivant se mit alors à genoux sur lui et frappa, frappa encore le corps de sa dague, de ses poings.  
Voldemort gémissait. Il avait mal. Très mal.

À la porte un jeune homme blond observe.  
Son visage reflète la peur.  
Ce garçon qu'il croyait connaître, il le redécouvre.

Le brun frappe encore. Ses mains pénètrent dans le corps de son ennemi de toujours.

Elles cherchent. Elles trouvent. Elles ressortent.

Le visage du Survivant passe d'un rictus de sadisme à une expression triomphante.

Dans sa main : le cœur du Lord Noir.  
Il bat encore, relié au corps par quelques artères.  
Lentement. De plus en plus lentement.  
Jusqu'à l'arrêt total.

Alors le jeune homme l'arracha totalement, découpa l'organe en morceaux, et les jeta dans un des braseros qui ornaient la salle.

Et replongea son couteau dans le corps refroidissant, le réduisant en charpie.  
Des grondements de haine sortent de sa gorge.

Alors le blond se décida.

Timidement il approcha le brun en furie.  
Posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante.  
Le brun se figea, tourna son regard vide vers le sorcier blafard.  
Il se releva.

Il dégouline de sang.  
Il s'éloigne, sans un regard pour celui qui est intervenu.

L'autre le rattrape, l'entraîne avec lui.  
Loin de toute cette horreur.

xXxFFBxXx

À présent c'est mon sang qui coule. Mon sang qui souille mes bras.

Sept ans.

Je comprends seulement maintenant.  
J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.  
Tout de suite après ces trois jours et ces trois nuits.

Alors que je crois avancer vers les bras froids et apaisants de la mort, on me réchauffe.

De quel droit ?

¤

Cette fois encore j'ai suivi cette ombre qui te ressemble.  
Sans vraiment y croire.  
Sans être sûr.

Je l'ai perdue. Je l'ai retrouvée.

Ses gestes me semblaient familiers.

Puis elle s'est arrêtée dans une impasse obscure.  
L'odeur du sang que je ne connais que trop bien a envahi mes narines.

L'ombre est repassée devant moi, le regard dans le vague.  
Un regard d'un vert si pur.

Sans plus réfléchir j'ai attrapé l'ombre.  
La capuche tombe.

Des cheveux bruns en broussaille.  
Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Je te tenais dans mes bras.

Sept ans après, ça recommençait.

L'histoire est vouée à se répéter, parait-il.  
Te voilà de nouveau dans ce lit, pansé, souffrant d'un sommeil agité, et moi pour te réconforter.  
Sauf que cette fois, je sais pourquoi je fais ça.

Et quand tu te réveilleras, je te le dirai enfin.

Je t'aime Potter…

¤

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la cervelle dans du coton. Je sens un poids sur mon ventre.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Des cheveux blonds… Ainsi tu as récidivé. Tu m'as sauvé de nouveau.

Tu es incorrigible.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas finalement…

Parce que j'ai compris pourquoi pendant trois jours et trois nuits j'étais si bien.  
J'avais un ange qui veillait sur moi…

Et là, tu dors sur moi.  
Et quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je te l'avouerai enfin.

Je t'aime Malfoy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quelques faibles mouvements.

Des yeux couleur de lune rencontrent des prunelles aux couleurs de l'espoir.

D'un même mouvement, ils font signe à l'autre de se taire, et murmurent :

- J'ai un truc à t'avouer…

* * *

**_Riviou pliz' ? blush_**


	26. 24 : Lie To Me

_**Revoilà un OS Harry/Draco.  
Celui-ci est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lemoncurd.**_

Pour des raisons comme "puréééééée pas moyen d'updater mes fics" elle l'a reçu directement dans sa boîte mail.  
Encore bon annif Lemon, je t'aime ;)

Italiques : Melatonine- Lie To Me

* * *

Je t'ai suivi partout pendant des mois, tu m'obsédais.  
J'étais persuadé que tu mijotais un mauvais coup. 

J'avais raison.

Maintenant tu as disparu, avec Snape.  
Tu n'as pas essayé de te défendre. Tu es parti.  
Je devrais te haïr.  
C'est Snape que je hais.

Toi, j'ai beau essayer, je ne peux m'y résoudre.  
Je sais à présent pourquoi tu m'obsédais et m'obsède toujours autant.

_I've kept your secrets, forgiven your mistakes, what more can I say to make you stay ?  
(J'ai gardé tes secrets, pardonné tes erreurs, que puis-je dire de plus pour te faire rester ?)_

Je sais où tu es caché, mais je ne dirai rien.  
Je te pardonne tout, je ne peux rien te reprocher, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Ce qu'il faudrait que tu saches, c'est que je t'aime.  
J'ai découvert ça tout seul, oui.  
Ce qui m'a poussé à t'espionner, à te suivre, c'est ça.  
Je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit si j'avais été plus clairvoyant.

Voldemort tient tes parents en otage. Enfin, ton père. Et tu obéis pour le sauver.  
Je suppose que j'aurais fait de même pour mon propre père, si j'en avais eu un encore en vie.

Tu me dirais que je ne peux pas te comprendre, que je ne suis qu'un Gryffondor merdeux, fouille-merde, orphelin, balafré, bon à pas grand-chose, ne devant ma célébrité qu'à un heureux hasard.  
Tu as sans doute raison. Et crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé, de cette célébrité, Malfoy.

Pour toi je suis trop fier et orgueilleux, et ma tête est trop grosse pour voir les souffrances des autres.  
Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit.

_My heart is bumping, as I see you falling, as I see you coming next to me  
(Mon cœur cogne, comme je te vois tomber, comme je te vois venir près de moi)_

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller te voir, puisque je sais où tu te terres.  
Mon idée n'est pas de te faire chanter, non, mais de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je suis conscient que jamais tu ne ressentiras ce que je ressens.  
Je n'en demande d'ailleurs pas tant.

_Lie to me, let me sit down on your nose and talk to me, I swear I'll be forever yours if you lie to me…  
(Mens-moi, laisse moi m'asseoir sur ton nez et parle-moi, je jure que je serai toujours à toi si tu me mens…)_

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je te croirai.  
Dis-moi que je suis le seul pour toi, et je fermerai les yeux sur les autres.

_My face is turning red, I can't control my brain, nothing will never change between you and me,  
(Mon visage rougit, je ne peux contrôler mon cerveau, rien ne changera jamais entre toi et moi)_

Alors toi, qui as un peu besoin de moi malgré tout, tu es d'accord.  
Je ne me fais pas d'illusions.  
Je veux juste croire.  
Je me contenterai de ton cœur, même si je t'ai donné corps, cœur, et âme.

_I'll never be your friend, you'll never be my man, so shut up and just pretend that you love me,  
(Je ne serai jamais ton ami, tu ne seras jamais mon homme, alors ferme-là et prétends simplement que tu m'aimes.)_

Tu te satisfais de cette situation.  
Je trahis mes idéaux en te cachant. Je trahis mes amis en te rejoignant chaque soir.  
Tu t'en fous.  
Tu me traites presque en égal.  
Tu t'en fous que je t'aime ou non.

Je suis toujours Potty, le Gryffondor toutou de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou mort et enterré.  
Je ne suis rien d'autre à tes yeux qu'un corps.

_Lie to me, let me sit down on your nose and talk to me, I swear I'll be forever yours if you lie to me…  
(Mens-moi, laisse moi m'asseoir sur ton nez et parle-moi, je jure que je serai toujours à toi si tu me mens…)_

Tant que tu me mens, je suis heureux.

Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et je te crois.  
Tu me dis que tu seras toujours là pour moi, et j'y crois.  
Je n'aime que toi, tu n'y crois pas.

_Lie to me…  
(Mens-moi…)_

« Hey, Potter, arrête de te lamenter et viens me réchauffer. »  
« Malfoy… Mens-moi encore…. »  
« Je t'aime, Potter »

FIN


End file.
